Small Bump-Rucas
by alwaysrucas
Summary: MULTI FIC. Riley and Lucas end up pregnant. What challenges will they find along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**MATURE SCENES AHEAD FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DONT LIKE SMUT IT WILL MAKE SENSE IF YOU DONT READ THIS. THIS IS KINDA JUST HOW THIS STORY CAME ABOUT XXXX**

PROLOUGE

V

18 year old Riley and Lucas stumble into Riley's room. Everyone had left Riley's house after her birthday festivities had come to a close at 10 just like she had requested so pleadingly while her best friend Maya planned her birthday. Maya had also some  
how convinced Riley's parents to go on a holiday over the weekend of Riley's Birthday claiming they"needed a vacation" and "there was no cheaper time to do so". She had also told Cory and Topanga that Amy and Allen would supervise the part which they  
would but only the party not afterwards.

Lucas pushed Riley gently up against the wooden door and continued to kiss her with such hunger and thirst for her. Riley gave it all back kissing him with the same passion as she had always done. Lucas grabbed Riley's butt before whispering "jump" into  
her ear causing her to jump and her long, slender legs wrap around his waist. She gasped allowing him to have an entrance into her mouth. Lucas explored her mouth and in one swift motion layed her on the bed him on top like it always was.

Lucas had always treasured every part of Riley and he wanted to make her birthday and there 3 year birthday as special as she made him feel. Lucas always made sure Riley got everything she deserved even when he asked her to be his girlfriend. He asked  
her in there spot on the subway, He also somehow got the white horse from their presidential debate in middle school and got it to hold a sign with its mouth saying Riley be my girlfriend. Lucas knew that Riley deserved the world and nothing less.

Riley tugged at the hem of Lucas' shirt signalling for him to take it off and he did as instructed and pulled it off as well Riley's.

Riley had always believed in Lucas ever since he fell into her lap onto the subway. Lucas had gotten into a couple of fights throughout the years and even when everyone left him she stayed and believed he was good. Riley always saw the good in Lucas and  
never let anything cloud the image she had in her mind.

Lucas unclipped her bra and began to suck at Riley's nipple while Riley ran her hands through his hair moaning in pleasure. Lucas slowly pulled Riley's pants down leaving kisses down her body before blowing a raspberry on her belly button just to make  
her laugh. Her giggles erupted throughout the room but surprisingly didn't break the mood. Lucas pulled down her under wear and stuck his finger inside of her and sucked her neck. Riley moaned and arched her back while Lucas added more of his fingers.

'Stop teasing' She mustered out grasping the sheets with her hands. Lucas instantly stopped and pulled his own pants down. Riley rolled on top of him and began grinding into him.

'Let me take my pants off princess. Grab me a condom.' Riley followed orders and rolled off of him and pulled open her bedside table drawer grabbing the vegan dolphin condoms her and Maya bought when she was 16. Condoms don't expire right? Brushing the  
thought off and wanting to get back to this she passed Lucas the small wrapper which he tore open and placed on his member. Wasting no time he began to thrust inside of her. Riley clawed at his back the perfect amount of pain and pleasure surging  
through. This was not her first time with Lucas but tonight he was giving his everything like he never has.

He continued to thrust inside of her just embracing each other as they always did before they both reached there climax at the same time as they always did. Lucas slid out of her and Laid down next to her holding her trembling body in the nook of his  
arm. He kissed the top of her forehead and played with the her fingers trying to get her to fall asleep.

'I will be happy for ever as long as you love me.' Lucas whispered making Riley giggle for some unknown reason.

'What are you the backstreet boys.' Riley replied laughing into his armpit.

'I don't care who you are. where you're from. What you did. As long as you love me.' Lucas sung loudly making Riley laugh even harder and hold Lucas' head for breathing support.

'What is so funny about tbsb Riley they are a truly inspirational band.' Lucas stated seriously trying to hold in his laughter.

'You're such a weirdo.' Riley piped looking up at his face and smiling.

'Yes Princess but I'm your weirdo.' Lucas Finished resting his head on the top of hers.

'Love you my weirdo.'

'Love you baby girl sweet dreams.'

I'll go wherever you will go

a/n WELCOME WELCOME TO MY RUCAS PREGNANCY STORY. IT WILL NOT BE SMUT AT ALL PAST THIS BUT BABIES ARE FORMED THIS WAY JUST SAYING. I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING GOOEY AND I DON'T SEE A LOT OF RUCAS PREGNANCY STORIES I ENJOY AND I SOMEWHAT CRAVE THEM  
SO IM GONNA WRITE IT CAUSE I WANNA READ IT. ANYWAY STICK WITH ME I HAVE TWO OTHER BOOKS GOING BUT IM PRETTY GOOD AT KEEPING UP. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. O N E Super Zay

_2 weeks after sex but 4 weeks after last menstraution cause that's how they measure it_

Y.

'I'm sorry I have to leave you when you're sick but my family want me home for my uncle's arrival.' Lucas complained kissing my forehead and sighing. I gave him a reassuring smile and snuggled into his chest.

'Lucas it's fine Maya is coming over soon and I haven't vomited in a while. I'll be fine go have fun without me.' I effused into his chest before looking into his beautiful eyes I fall in love with every time I look into them. He examined my pale face  
and gave me a sympathetic smile before pushing his soft lips against my cheek. My side felt cold and I assumed that Lucas had left. I waited until I heard a door close then some noise then another door close good. Commence plan and go. I grabbed my  
pre-packed bag and sprinted out the bay window. I have had this plan worked out since I was 4 days late. I pride myself on never being late ever.

I arrived at the drug store out of the New York cbd. I was not going to take ANY risks at all. Google maps showed that there was hotel next door that had a toilet open to the public and if I had to buy something so be it. I walked to the aisle and got  
my items 5 to be exact and went to the counter and payed letting the odd glances slip. They could be for my friend or My mum and if I reacted they would know it's mine. I walked out of the disgusting drugstore and into the "Fairmont" hotel. I had  
dressed neat casual because by the looks of the online ad it looked somewhat fancy and I didn't want to look like a homeless person asking to use the bathroom. Wouldn't want to tarnish there rep. To my surprise the toilet was located at the front  
of the hotel before the entrance to the restaurant. I went into the disabled and did my business.

I set the timer up and sat down and look at the bleak grey walls. What were my parents going to think? What was Lucas going to think? What if he left I mean it's a lot. My brain was clouded with ugly questions that I knew would inevitably need answers.  
My body shivered as a surge of fear shook my body. In nine months time I was legit going to push a baby out of me. Well that's if the test showed up positive but deep down I knew it was going to. I had every single sign.

I will not tell Lucas until I have been to one doctors appointment. But who would I tell? Maya would flip and force me to tell Lucas and to be honest I was more scared to tell her than Lucas. Farkle would tell me all these scary statics and make sure  
I had this done and ugh that's too much. My parents were definitely not an option. Josh would tell Maya considering they've been dating for 1 year. The only person I hadn't thought of was ZAY. He would lighten the mood not tell anyone and he would  
be awesome. It is decided I will tell Zay.

The loud ringing blasted through my ears making me jump in shock practically, hitting my head on the toilet paper dispenser. Those toilet paper dispensers always out to get me.  
I hesitantly stood up and walked over to the five sticks that lay next to each other. Closing my eyes I picked up three of them and stared at the result.

I felt my eyes sting and I fell to the ground balling my eyes out.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

'So you're pregnant.' Zay whispered his expression mirroring someone who had just seen a ghost for the first time. I felt uneasy thinking about how he would probably have the best reaction.

'Yep and before you ask no he doesn't know.' I replied trying my best to stay calm in the crowded restaurant that Zay forced me to meet him at. It's very hard to be passive when you have something growing inside of you, and you're only 18 and no one knows  
Except your goofball friend.

'Well I'm happy for you sugar and I respect your decision to not tell just yet. I will happily accompany you to the first TWO doctors appointments. After that you tell him.' Zay stated firmly taking another sip of his virgin mohito.

'Fine I guess that's fair enough.' I heaved standing up from the table ready to go home. Lucas was going to be crawling into my window in an hour and if I wasn't there he would ask why. He would get suspicious and see through every lie, I would give in  
and tell him everything and we would sit on the floor crying, plan ruined.

'Can we have a movie night at your place until LUKEY pookey gets back. I get lonely at my crib alone.' Zay sulked paying and helping me walk out of the restaurant. I don't really know why I needed help but whatever works.

'Yeah sure I mean I have to repay you somehow.'

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

'If I wasn't such a trusting boyfriend this would look bad and I'd kill Zay.' Lucas announced climbing through the window because he thinks he owns the place.

'Oh LUKEY HOW I MISSED YOU. ALSO CAN YOU TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO STOP PUKING THROUGH GREASE. She made me go hold her hair back 3 times when Rizzo was singing her solo. So selfish.' Zay cooes adding a nice foot stomp for good measure.

'Are you still sick baby.' Lucas whispers coming towards. I'm going to blame this next bit on not-so-morning-sickness.

'Baby what no I'm good ok.' I ramble getting up and heading to the bathroom, I glance at Zay who is looking at me wide eyed and motioning his hands around like crazy. Snapping back into reality I do the only thing I could think of that could distract  
him.

'Lucas can you come hold my hair I'm gonna puke.' Zay gives me a reassuring thumbs up. Good work Riley. Lucas instantly comes over to me sits down on his chair next to the toilet. If your wondering where my parents are they are still on vacation. They  
get back Christmas Eve and today is the 22nd so 2 days. Lucas' parents have been allowing him to stay here considering I'm "sick". Oh you don't know the half of it Lucas.

'Sorry false alarm I'm all good thanks though.' I state abruptly standing up from the toilet and walking back into my room where Zay is waiting in the middle of my bed. I smirk at him and he frantically moves off the bed landing on the floor. Yes Zay  
my child was made on that bed.

'What the hell are you doing Zay.' Lucas asked worried. I forget that he doesn't know anything and probably thinks Zay and I are drunk or high right now.

'Just thinking about the stuff you and Riley have probably done on there ew. Uh um going to sanitise.' Zay squealed leaping out do my room probably to my mums hand sanitiser collection.

I hopped back into my bed and pressed play on the remote letting the sound of grease course through my room. Zay would probably kill me for starting without him but he won't do anything right now. Lucas began to stroke my hair slowly only stopping when  
something intense happened in grease.

'So you've been sick for a while now and I was thinking Maybe we could go to the doctors. Tomorrow night. ' He hesitantly said I think he knows that I do not want to do this. I mean he thinks I'm just stubborn but ya know I'm already going to the doctors.  
Tomorrow night. Zay literally set it up 10 minutes before Lucas got here. How was I gonna get out of this one?

'Uhh I'm sorry I promised ZAY I WOULD GO TO HIS GRANDMAS HOUSE TOMORROW.' I yelled causing a Zay-like figure to appear at the door and start doing those hand movements. Oh shit what did I do wrong oh no.

'Ok why are you yelling and sweetie, both Zay's grandmas have passed.' Lucas softly spoke looking into my eyes looking for a reason why I was lying.

'Oh no Riley she isn't my actual grandma we just call her grandma. Lucas it's my great Aunty you know Marj. I forgot to tell Riley she wasn't my actual grandma.' Zay said calmly lying. WHAT THE FUCK HOW. It doesn't matter he has saved me soooo many times  
today I will forever call him SUPERZAY. I saw LucasBend under my bed to grab his phone so I mouthed a Thankyou and I blew a kiss in Zay's direction.

'Aww shucks riles' Zay mused clamping his hands together and batting his eyes.  
At the sound of those three words Lucas' head propped up, considering he was under the bed his head smashed right into the wood from the side of my bed. I heard a lot of cursing while superzay rushed to his aid. I just stood gathered looking at where  
he knocked his head and tried to hold in my laughter. Ok but he's a dipshit and I think i have the right to laugh. I was so consumed by my own thoughts I didn't even notice that Lucas was lying on my bed groaning while Zay held a wet washcloth to  
his forehead. Softcock, I mean oh my poor injured Boyfriend.

'Riles you're back into reality welcome. I called Maya to come over. MAYBE YOU GUYS CAN CHAT. I'm taking Lucas just to get checked out because I'm not a doctor and I don't want my hunkalucas getting sick you know cause SOME people need him.' Zay snapped  
his fingers and then began once again tended to the soft-injured Lucas. I gave him a kiss and helped Zay walk him to his car. The whole time I was singing HELPLESS at the top of my lungs.

'Riley could you stop your making my head hurt.' Lucas moaned. Well your the reason I'm gonna go through a really painful labour in 8 months so I think your head can deal with it. One day I will be able to say that out loud one day Riley, one day.

'I am truly offended you think my singing is that bad friar. Have fun at the doctors.' I teased putting my thumb on my nose and turkey? Him. I walk back inside and give Auggie a call asking how his trip with grandma and pa when I hear the loud creaks  
of the fire escape steps. I end the call with Auggie and start pacing around my room. Do I tell Maya or do I tell her after the doctors. She would support me till the end? Her approval is more important then Lucas' though. But Lucas does need to know  
I mean it's like your mum saying you can both go get ice cream but cause you have the money I only get ice cream. HOLY SHIT LUCAS SHOULD KNOW JUST CAUSE IM CARRYING THIS THING. Ok let's stop thinking about Lucas Maya right. I turn my head slightly  
and I see a smug Maya sitting at our bay window watching me pace and have a thinking fit. Why is she not confused I'm just walking around my room waving my hands around and she thinks it's normal ok she's weirder. She motions for me to sit down and  
raises her eyebrow at me. This is all a bit too suspicious for me. I study Maya intently as she releases a sigh and utter five words I didn't feel like hearing.

'I know you're hiding something.'

If you can't run hide.

A/n  
I just deleted this whole thing. I'm trying to make these chapters LoNG so sorry F updates are slow but I'm doing minimum ONCE A WEEK. I hope to do three a week but I don't know if I'll be able to consistently. I want to make these long because this is  
a "short story" short as in chapters. I might change my mind but there's no much you can do with a pregnancy storyline idk. Thankyou for all your feedback on the PROLOUGE and please comment some feedback

-XXX BAY


	3. T W O appointments

I just sat there trying to think of any excuse that wouldn't be lying I didn't want to be lying to her. If I'm honest I am going to need her throughout this whole journey. There was no to get out of this but maybe I could stall.

'Why would you think that.' I inquired looking out the window, Do not look at her eyes do not. Donut. hehe ok Riley focus.

'Because we are friends and I can read your mind. Also your pregnant. Shaboom I just blew your mind.' Maya proclaimed like she had just said that she found a leaf or something. I tilted my head clearly confused how she read my mind like damn. I know Zay  
/didn't blab because I've been with him since the announcement. She wasn't at the drugstore or hotel. The restaurant was far away from New York and she had a doctors appointment how weird.

'Why would you think that am I getting fat or something.' I divulged trying to be oblivious. Maybe she didn't actually know she just like assumed or was joking oh my what if she was joking well fuck me twice and call me stupid. Actually don't fuck me  
/I'm already pregnant.

'Well you know how I had that doctors appointment at Greenford hospital.' Maya spoke starting her story. Why does greenford hospital sound so familiar.

'So I'm sitting in the reception and suddenly I hear the receptionist say Riley Matthews age 18 OK. Obviously interested I kept listening and the next words were "for pregnancy ultrasound and all 5 tests were positive oh great" So I brush it off waiting  
/for you to tell me then I realise you didn't tell me yet. So Zay called and I came.' Well hot dog hot dignity dog I did not see that coming fml'ing for sure. I released a sigh and went to my bathroom and showed her the five pregnancy tests I didn't  
/miss the way her eyes light up as she saw them. The rest of her face stayed passive I could see a little bit of anger but I knew Maya. She wouldn't be gone for too long.

'My birthday night. Found out this morning. Planned on telling you after doctors appointment. Only Zay knows' I answered before she got the time to ask. Maybe we can read each others mind. She released a light smile before pulling me in for an abrupt  
/hug. I fell into her embrace and rubbed her back slowly. I don't know if it was the magic of being in your best friends arms that sent your walls to come completely crashing down cause that's what I did. The hot tears fell down my face and I started  
/sobbing into her shoulder.

'It's gonna be fine a Riley. You and Ranger Rick can get a job once you tell him. I totally support you not telling him by the way I mean he could react two different ways and we will just make sure everything is official.' Maya encouraged her smile lighting  
/up the room. I just continued to sob into my best friends shoulder mumbling random phrases like "what am I gonna do" and "he's going to hate me". It wasn't until Maya abruptly stopped rubbing my back and I felt her heart beat speed up that I decided  
/to look up with watery eyes to see none other then I quiet zay and a very confused, very mad Lucas friar.

I immediately blinked away the rest of the

tears and try rush to the bathroom but an arm like force hits my chest stopping me from going any further. He pulls me into his chest and I inhale his cologne. Just being in his chest just made me want to him everything. But instead, I choose to start  
/sobbing again into his shoulder. I could hear the frantic movements of presumably Zay leading towards the window and I didn't know if they were uncomfortable or lathering up the entertainment. The latter seems more likely to me. Brightness overwhelms  
/my eyes and I open them to see a pitiful Lucas friar staring right back.

'What did the doctor say I was worried about you' I squeak, I knew being worried about him wasn't a liable excuse for why I was crying considering I was laughing at him when it happened but it was worth a shot.

'Mild concussion princess. I know you were worried about me but that's not why you were sobbing.' He replies studying me face, the pity in his voice was prominent and it just made me mad. I know that when people feel bad for you most of the time it's  
/because they care not because your weak but my brain likes to see the bad side of life. I search the lying files of my brain for anything that would be convincing enough and interest Lucas in discussion so he gets distracted. Maybe if I tell him the  
/half truth he won't detect a lie and I'll get a little bit of worry away.

'I'm worried about our future. What if we don't work out. What if I get all a bit too much for you and you leave me. We are getting older and things will change and I don't know how to do this life thing without you at all. I don't want to lose you and  
/I know I'm annoying and we will face bumps but what if that bump is too much and I really need you through that bump and you leave.' I truthfully say realising a long awaited breathe. I managed to leave out pregnant and replace it. Needless to say  
/I am proud that I got that out and it will work as an excuse. I look over at Zay and Maya who are both smiling widely and giving me two thumbs up. Ahh I love them.

'Riley I don't plan on leaving you, I love you to damn much. And even if something got too much I like to consider myself a good guy and I would be there for you if you need ME. God forbid anything horrible happens to us Riley but I think together we  
/can get through it because I love you too damn much to be without you.' Lucas' words hit right in the feels and my eyes sting from the inevitable tears about to fall. I hear a synchronised awe come from near the window and I laugh lightly before  
/burying my head in his chest. I wish I could've told him but not yet.

'Lets go to bed shall we, you're tired in tired.'

'Aren't you supposed to not sleep after a concussion.'

'Well give me a bandana and call me a rebel cause I do what I want.'

Oh no the father of my baby is a bad boy

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

THE NEXT NIGHT XXX

Zay Maya and I all had our arms linked was we strolled into the doctors. It wasn't hard to get Lucas to leave, all we did was call Lucas' mum and tell her Lucas had concussion and mother mode kicked in making her send him right home for some attention  
/the full day.

I sat down in the uncomfortable grey waiting room chairs. So you can spend a bucket load but you can't make the chairs a little more comfortable. I couldn't complain though because at least I knew that the money was going towards people's health.  
I awkwardly

sat there twiddling with my thumbs. I couldn't bring myself to do anything but just sit there and wait. Once this was over it was certain. There was no maybe it was wrong. Maybe I'm just sick. No maybes just babies. Oh my that was funny I'm gonna  
/say that once I get out. I am forcing Maya and Zay to stay in the waiting room.

After deep thought I realised Zay would faint and Maya would stress making me stressed and then the ultra sound machine would light on fire and we would be screaming Maya would be screaming, HARAMBE from heaven would be screaming. So after that not dramatic  
/at all and completely realistic thought I decided to not let them come.

Maya and Zay were giving me inspirational and supportive thoughts and comments but they just went straight through my brain. What if I couldn't provide for my baby. What if it didn't like me. What if I wasn't a good enough mum. Now usually with these  
/thoughts you try flip them to good ones but I couldn't. There were so many positive but in this deep dark time none of them came to mind. Being a mum is a dream of mine but I wanted to be ready. Life what did I do. I'm sorry.

I heard my name from across the room and I slowly stood up and sauntered over to the doctor. She seemed about 35 and she had really lovely glowing skin and her smile almost blinded me. I was worried I was gonna have a mean old grouch that would judge  
/me. Maybe the universe heard me sorrows. Better yet maybe HARAMBE heard my sorrows.

The walk to the ultrasound room felt like forever but it was probably only 10 seconds. She directed me to sit down on the cool electronic chair thing, yeah you know what I mean. I watched her sit down push her glasses back and pick up her clipboard. The  
/nurse scurried around in the back setting up the ultrasound stuff that I did not know anything about.

'So Riley Matthews nice to meet you. I am Abbie Freeford I will be with you through your whole journey long or short depending on today. For the young patients they Set young doctors so here's my number and call me with anything. Now I don't want to scare  
/you but with your young age complications are higher risk so there will be more check ups and you'll have to be a little more careful. Not only that but we would like to drug you in the labour because your body is a little more fragile I guess. Anyway  
/we will learn as we go and cross bridges when we are at them ok. If this is any help having a baby young might suck now but when you and your baby have such a close relationship when you're older and you still understand each other at 30 and 12 you  
/will never want it any other way. This might be hard but it's nine months and if I do say so myself the end result is pretty worth it. Now onto the ultra sound.' I gave her a wide smile knowing I was going to like her and she got the weird remote?  
/I don't know I'm going to call it that. I shivered a little from the gel and she laughed lightly, well if you know it's gonna happen why you not warm it up. She moved the remote around my stomach and looked at the monitor, which I refused to look  
/at.

'So I assume you haven't told your partner? Are you guys close if you don't mind me asking.' She questioned still moving the remote around.

'We are very much in love and it's not a fling I'm assuming that's what you're asking haha. I'm just a little scared to tell him. I know he won't run for sure but I'm still scared. If I tell him it makes it real, this will be a thing. I don't know if  
/we are ready.' I was pouring my heart out to a doctor and I didn't even know her. Oh what my life has become.

'That's understandable and is really helpful. Don't tell him too late though because you need him to support you ok. Plus soon it will be kind of obvious. Even if he needs a break for a little bit afterwards I have no doubt you have friends to support  
/you through this.' She concluded now writing stuff on the clipboard. She had probably seen a lot of young mothers so I was going to take her advice on board. I had still yet to look at the monitor too scared of the result. I could tell what the result  
/was by the glowing look on her face emphasised even more then before.

'Well I'm happy to announce you are 1 month pregnant. We measure from your last period and not conception. Your next ultra sound is in two weeks and I advise you tell him by then. My number is on the back don't hesitate to call even if it is just advice  
/on how to tell him I've seen this stuff before.' She declared and I gave her a nod in agreement. I walked out into the hallway and Maya and Zay immediately stood up. I felt my eyes fill with water once again. I walked into a group hug.

We might not be ready for this baby but it is going to be so loved and have amazing auntys and uncles. It's going to nurtured and so spoiled and Lucas and I can do it I Believe in us.

The things that come from these terrible nights

A/n

I updated ugh. Thankyou for all the support I really appreciate it as I am really proud of my work on this.

Comment comment comment


	4. T H R E E because I love you

TWO WEEKS LATER AFTER CHRISUMASSU AND THE DATE OF THE NEXT DOCTORS APPOINTMENT

S.

Riley has been acting weird lately, like really weird, I don't know what's wrong but I intend to make her feel better and surprise her. I put the chocolates in my bag and slid the mint green box off the table into my man-bag, Riley always did things to  
make me cheer up, now was my time to do the same for her. I walked down the creaky steps of my apartment, waving goodbye to my parents as I left, and stepped out onto the cold New York City streets. The iciness of the wind spiked my face, making my  
cheeks go pink, I silently cursed myself for not bringing a jacket, this is why I need to hang out with Riley More she reminds me off these things. After walking for about two minutes I gave up on walking and hollered over a cab, Riley only lived  
about 4 blocks so it shouldn't cost too much, plus it's Greenwich so the fares should be cheaper. As the car drove through the street lined with trees my mind wondered to Riley, what could she possibly be hiding from me and why, she had been so distant  
lately and always asking how she looks. I mean she looks amazing and I tell her that, but I can't help but feel somethings upsetting her, sometimes she'll just randomly ask if I'll stay with her, I don't know where else I'm supposed to go. I assumed  
that being eight teen scared her because she was an adult, with adulthood comes commitment, maybe she even wanted to see if I was in it for the long haul, but she's been suspicious for too long and I've given her nothing but good answers. The drivers  
voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I paid him and gave him a light nod, before walking inside, I decided against the front door realising the bay window was smarter, and if I could sneak a peek at Riley to see what she does while I'm not there,  
then so be it I mean I'm not curious or anything.

I walked up the steps normally, If I've learnt anything from having creaky steps if you try to tip-toe, It only makes them creak more, They're mean like that. I reached the window and peered though, there I see my gorgeous Riley sitting on her bed, staring  
at her wall crying? I inched closer to the window my eyes never once leaving her trembling body, I watched as the tears rolled down her beautiful pale skin, I wanted nothing more then to climb through the window that instant and kiss them away, but  
I had to get more clues. I got myself on the fire escape, I started to question if this was a good idea, If she found out she would flip, Is this considered spying? My thoughts were stopped when I saw a dark figure walk into the room, He sat down  
next to Riley consoling her, it took everything in my power not to go punch this person, but I had to get more clues. He moved his hand towards her stomach and started moving it in circular motions, How odd. I decided I'd seen enough and something  
weird was going on, I impulsively barged through the window and came face to face with Riley and... Zay?

'What the fuck Zay. You know Riley is my girl.' I yelled fuming. I could practically feel my face heating up and my vision was becoming very, red. Deep down I knew nothing was going on between them, she was hiding something from me, for an unknown reason,  
and she confined in Zay for support. I should be thanking him for taking care of her when I couldn't, but I'm not thinking straight right now. I watched Riley stand up straight and place her hand on her chest.

'Lucas I have something to tell you.'

Y.

I stood there frozen as the words splurged out of my mouth, I had no moves nothing that could save me from this inevitable conversation, I had to tell him. God knows how much he saw outside the window, I could see the clenched fists and his red face,  
I had to work fast to save Zay's butt and I have to work carefully. Zay slowly backed out of the room knowing this was a conversation that was between Riley and Lucas, I moved to sit down at the window and lucky he followed calmly. I placed my hand  
in his and to my surprise he squeezed my hand, I took three deep breathes and was ready to utter the two words, I had practiced this so many times but my throat seemed closed up, it was like something was lodged in my throat preventing the words from  
coming out. Small tears starting cascading down my skin once again, throughout these weeks I had slowly got weaker and weaker and it was weird if I wasn't crying in a conversation. I felt a force move around my back in circular motions and I looked  
up from my hands to see Lucas' sympathetic face. I instantly felt horrible for not telling him this I mean just because I'm carrying this doesn't mean everything is up to me, I had a doctors appointment tonight and it would be unfair on Lucas to not  
take him with me.

'I have a doctors appointment tonight.' I blurted my brain vomiting words without much warning, I watched his sympathetic face turn to one of confusion. I'm taking this step by step Lucas I'll get there, damn that boy is so impatient.

'Ok that's good, but I thought you were better Riley?' Lucas questioned grasping onto my hand a little tighter, I heaved another sigh, something I seemed to do way too often lately.

'Lucas I've been hiding something from you.' I uttered looking away from his gorgeously chiseled face, OK jeez Riley get those hormones under control.

'Yeah I've noticed, I figured that's why Zay is here. Want to maybe tell me what's going on?' Lucas pleaded searching my eyes for a sign of anything helpful. Jokes on you, you aren't gonna find anything.

'Lucasssss'

'Yessssssss' Lucas mimicked being a little hoe.

'I am...' I attempted but the word would not come out like at all. I tried and tried, but that word, that one important word, would not be spoken.

'Spit it out Riley.'

'Pregnant.' I finally uttered. I watched as his face turned from tan to white.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

s.

I felt the blood be drained from my face and I looked down at Riley's frail little hand shaking, I didn't know how to feel about any of this, I mean I want kids but this early. You know what Lucas, this is really hard for riley and I know she needs me.  
Plus there is nothing I can do about it. I choose to be happy about this.

'That is great Riley. No it's not planned and it's not 100 percent ideal but it's happening and we are going to have a little baby' I chided lifting my mouth into a smile.

'You aren't going to leave me?' Riley choked letting tears fall at a more rapid pace.

'Riley I could never leave you. I love you too damn much. This is going to be a hard journey but it will be worth it in the end I swear. We are going to get through this. I love you and I always will.' I clarified kissing her hand, a few tears feel from  
eyes, this was going to be hard but in the end it will be worth it for sure, also I gotta get a job man.

'When do we tell our parents?' I questioned to a Riley and she just shrugged rubbing her belly, when I saw her rub her belly I flipped, my baby is in there. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I started to rub and kiss her belly.

'How many weeks?'

'Well it's my birthday but it's 6 weeks on how they measure it.' She divulged.

'I knew that night was special, didn't expect this but it's ok.' I ended humming flying without wings to myself.

'Uh I have a doctors appointment in an hour. Can you come with me.' Riley disclosed and I immediately agreed embracing her in a bear hug, Poor Riley just kept sobbing into my chest, this be so hard for her.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

y.

We strolled into the doctors hand in hand and sat down in those stupid chairs, why chairs must you be so uncomfortable, maybe I should write in an anonymous complaint about them or something, smart Riles smart. I pulled out all of my certificates and  
health records that I needed and counted them making sure everything is there, It was something to pass the time considering I was so nervous that Lucas would be there, I knew that I had all the papers I'm over prepared. Lucas leg bounced up and down  
to the beat of the waiting room music, I could tell he was nervous I mean he will be seeing our baby for the first time. I wish we could find out the gender but we have to wait, maybe I'll tell my parents when we know the gender, no wait I'll probably  
be showing by then. The receptionist yelled my name and Lucas helped me stand, His hand stayed on the crook of my back the whole time we walked down the hallway. We reached the small ultrasound room and I saw Abbie sitting in a chair crossing things  
off her clipboard, She looked up from the paper and her smile grew as she saw Lucas holding my back, she gestured for us to sit down and we did as instructed.

'Hi Riley it's lovely to see you again. I see you must be the father I'm Abbie Freeford your doctor. Riley has told me a lot about you Lucas.' She greeted shaking his hand, Lucas offered a small smile then continued glancing around the room.

'Now I don't know what Riley has told you exactly but these appointments will be frequent because of her age. We will find out gender at 3 months but today we are going to be doing a quick ultrasound and then a few tests on Riley. Don't worry Riley none  
of these will injure the baby at all and they shouldn't be too bad for you either.' Abbie insisted grabbing the remote from the side table, she placed the cold cruel gel onto the end and without warning placed it on my belly. I tightened my grip on  
Lucas' hand and he giggled and kissed my head, his eyes never tearing away from the boxed screen. I found it a little easier to look this time and I craned my neck towards the direction of the screen, my heart skipped a beat looking at the silhouette  
of a human, water gathered in my eyes and I gasped.

'That's our little baby.' I gawked looking at Lucas who looked as mesmerised as me.

'Haven't you seen this before.' Lucas gushed still hypnotised by the screen, that was ours and it was growing in my stomach right now, nothing in the world will compare to this moment, well as of yet.

'She refused to look last time. She was too scared and she wanted you to be here.' Abbie interjected still rubbing the remote around, I saw a nurse running around placing things in different spots in the room. Lucas nodded at the statement and kissed  
my forehead once again. I felt the remote leave my stomach and looked up and saw Abbie holding a needle in her hand, well that's scary as fuck. I squirmed a little moving back wards and Lucas started rubbing my shoulders. She tightened the rope thing  
and within three seconds the needle was in my vein, my breath in slowed down to regular pace again and I kissed Lucas.

'Ok so how I'm gonna need a pee sample. Toilets down the hall to the right.' Abbie instructed and I slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet Zay and thought of the first person I could think of.

Hello  
 _Maya ok I'm on the toilet and I need to do a pee sample. Help me please._

Ok remember the time you were making out with ranger rick and your dad caught you so you sprinted out of the janitors closet and rolled your ankle and then Lucas fell over chasing after you and he sprained his arm.

I started laughing so much I couldn't so much I couldn't stop. Well that worked.

 _Ok thanks Maya gonna go now._

Bye biatch

I walked down the hallway and gave in the pee sample, Abbie gave us the all clear to leave and I walked holding hands with Lucas. We reached his car he started driving home.

'We should get our own apartment.' Lucas intoned focused on driving.

'Yeah I guess we should Lucas.' I hummed looking at the passing buildings through the car window.

'You know we are going to get through this because I love you.'

' yeah I know '

She's so high above me. She's so lovely

A/n  
Ok I need baby names! Boys and girls please for the baby! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter I needed Lucas to find out cause he's Lucas and I couldn't give you rucas if I didn't.

Comment comment comment


	5. F O U R rage

February 20th ie the writers real life birthday and almost 3 months pregnant but pretty much three months pregnant. These aren't even that accurate ok better off if you worked out your selfs whoops. Something like 12 weeks maybe about 10?

Not proof read.

Y.  
So it's Monday, it's school, it's oversized jumpers, it's hating life. Life is tough right now and sad story here, I don't have a helmet. My parents have obviously returned long ago, and much to my surprise have not asked about my weird behaviour.  
Zay, Maya and Lucas have been very supportive throughout the month of January, I have yet to tell Farkle and isadora but they are kind of my test monkeys. Lucas will always be able to notice my bump or weird behaviour, because he expects it, where  
as Farkle and isadora don't know about it so they will only notice it if it's obvious. Does that make sense, well it does ok. I plan on telling them along with my parents just before the next doctors appointment, which I think is in a week.

I adjusted my sloppy joe jumper and looked down at my outfit, least favourite part of being pregnant is I can't wear like any of my old clothes. It's really sad because most of the clothes I wear aren't, flattering to say the least. I scooped my bag up  
and strategically climbed out the window, downside of hiding something from your parents number 13674 it's very hard to see them and not break, therefore so you go out a window that's very hard to get out of. I walked down the steps very elegantly,  
that's how I roll, elegant and pregnant. I see Lucas' car parked out the front and I walk to the passenger side, making sure to put my grumpy face on so they no not to cross me, I look to the back seats and see Zay eating his donut and Maya sipping  
puke on Ice, iced tea. I am a coffee person so anything tea, is my enemy, Maya knows this and she likes to shove it in my face, something about my anger makes her happy I don't know why.

'Maya so help me god if you put that puke on ice near me, I will personally stab you with Zay's donut.' I demand pushing my glasses to cover my eyes, Lucas' soft hand grips my hand and I feel a wet substance touch them, jeez that's kinda weird it was  
his lips.

'Come on riley, try it, it won't kill you.' Maya bugged shoving that item near my face. I heard Zay's laughter and my jaw clenched. Little hoe thinks this is funny, why would you mess with a hormonal pregnant teenager.

'You know Maya that's what Rizzo said about the cigarette she gave Sandy.' I clarified all matter-a-factly I heard lukiss, sorry meant Lucas, snicker and move his head towards me for a second. Don't want to crash now do we.

'Riley drink it. Riley drink it. Riley drink it.' Maya and Zay chorused asking for a punishment, I reckon they want to die, ok my head is more clingy than the start of grease.  
Why is my head so obsessed with Grease tonight?

I slowly grabbed the plastic cup from Maya's grasp and before I could think about it, I squeezed the bottom liquid slowly exuding right in the direction of Maya and Zay, I cannot describe the pure humour In the simultaneous change in their facial expression.  
The once humoured faces now bestow a look of pure fear and astonishment, I practically peed from laughter. Lucas pulled into school laughing his head off and giving me a high five, he only muttered about his car being cleaned three times. Zay and  
Maya hurriedly swiped the liquid off them, luckily it did not reach their hair if you ask.

'Riley I was dressed for my date with josh tonight god damn' Maya complained, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

'Yeah sugar I gotta impress the ladies in school.' Zay tacked on sassily moving his head around. I felt vibrations from my back pocket and after realising it was my phone I answered it, like a normal person.

Hello this is Riley.  
Hey Riley it's me Abbie I just wanted to ask if it was ok to push your doctors appointment to tomorrow. We have an opening and you can find out the gender earlier.

I mouthed the words, doctors and tomorrow to Lucas and after a quick head nod I answered yes and shut my phone off. I got out of the car and walked into the hell hole, sorry I meant school that's what I meant. Today is not gonna be a good day like at  
all.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

'Riley come on it will be fine. It's just history, come on you'll be fine. ' Lucas pleaded practically dragging me into class, well not practically quite literally. I gave in obviously with an over dramatic huff, I'm a girl what gives. I once again over  
dramatically slumped into my chair and looked at the board. Otsi damn, where is this going to go.

I watched as my father angrily stood up and pointed to the board with a pointer how great. My senior year and I'm stuck with my father. Why Abigail Adams, why.

'OTSI WAS A GUY WHO WENT UP A MOUNTAIN FOR FOOD AND GUESS WHAT ON THE WAY UP HE DIED CAUSE HE DIDNT TELL ANYONE HIS SECRETS AND HIS PARENTS WORRIED. THEN HIS MUM GOES TO HIS DAD OH GIVE HIM SPACE. SO HE GIVES OTSI SPACE BUT HE DIDNT WANT HIM TO DIE SO  
MAYBE HE WENT THROUGH HER DIARY NOTHING THERE. SO NOW HES PLEADING WITH HER IN FRONT OF A CLASSROOM TO EXPLAIN HERSELF SO SHE DOES NOT DIE.' My father raged, Jesus that was not about OTSI I do not think.

'See Riley I always asked if anything cool would happen here, here it is. My life is complete that freak out.' Maya piped totally in awe of the whole situation. Well same Maya same. I turned around to see Lucas gob smacked and Zay laughing hysterically,  
what is new with that.

'Um sir I don't think that's what happened with OTSI.' Farkle objected standing up and flipping through the textbook.

'Yes definitely not.' Smackle interjected standing up also and adjusting her glasses, such a cute couple I love them. I also love brownies, dammit Riley this isn't about food why must you always do this, actually hate you food why must you clog my thoughts.

'I wasn't talking about otsi clearly I just have for hand in a lesson plan.' My dad recounted still smoke puffing through his ears, well quite literally.

'Excuse me.' I heard a quite quip, all our heads swung towards the door and we looked at the young petite lady that I knew as Cher, my favourite office lady.

'Yes Cher how may I help you.' My father sassed trying to fix his broken pointer, and his broken dreams cause his daughter is secretive.

'Umm there is a urgent call for Riley Matthews. Her doctor is trying to get through to her it sounds important, she's on the line right now.' Cher yelped holding up the phone and motioning towards me. I watched as Lucas stared at me horrified and Farkle  
and smacke observed trying to work out life. I did not dare to look at my fathers gave because why would I do that, I do not want to die. I slowly stood up and pattered towards the door. I grabbed the phone and instantly heard a lot of muffled yells,  
well it's not like I needed my ear drum or anything like that god damn it.

' Riley it's your doctor Abbie, I have been calling you for ages now. I need to talk to you about the medication you're on.' She demanded through the phone, If this was her tone I did not want to see her face, I automatically assume that I am in trouble  
for using something but I am on two prescribed medicines.

'Yes I take one depression and one for panic attacks, why is it an issue. ' I chimed trying to stay innocent, I don't know why I mean she isn't going to punish me, wait a minute in not innocent I'm pregnant.

'Well these are kind of important factors for yours and the babies Health, why didn't you put them on the forms.'

' well if I'm honest Lucas doesn't know and he'd flip he found out. There was no way I could write it without him seeing.' I whispered hoping she would catch my drift and we would just not mention this again. Kind of like what I do with all my issues,  
just never mention it so it goes away.

'Oh.' Abbie heaved, my chest started tightening and I was instantly confused, what does this bitch mean oh, oh ? Is it a good oh or a bad oh, oh wait how bout I ask.

'What do you mean, oh?' I questioned quit angry, it didn't mean to come out that way but I was stressed.

' I mean I texted Lucas three minutes ago regarding your anxiety and depression medication. So in other words I told him you have anxiety and depression, which means when he checks his phone he finds out.' Abbie gulped into the phone. I hang up and did  
the first thing in my nature I could think of to do, not fight and steal his phone, flight. I told Cher they needed me at the doctors and ran, I ran out of that exit, I ran into the parking lot, I ran across a road and I ran until my mothers bakery  
came into sight.

I pushed the door open and did a quick emergency check That my mum was not checking in today, which thankfully she was not. I saw Katy behind the counter serving people with a smile and I couldn't help but snap a photo of her to send to Maya, later of  
course. I walked to the back near the books and just sat there thinking of what to say to Lucas. I would have to tell him the truth because lies are bad and can be seen through really easily, if Lucas finds out I lied he gets mad he leaves, then it's  
just me and bubba and I donut think I can do that, yes I said donut not do not I'm trying to cheer myself up. I heard the bells chime and out of fear of my mother I glanced over to the door. I watched as the person that was not my mother spotted me  
almost immediately and walked in and sat down.

'Hi Charlie what do you need.' I questioned putting my phone away to look into his Doe eyes, they are nothing compared to Lucas'.

'I had a study period and I wanted to come talk to you. I heard that you left class to I tracked your phone.' OK that's not creepy or anything, I mean it's sweet, borderline creepy but sweet right now.

'I know you're pregnant.' He stated nonchalantly, If I had a drink right now I would spit it out. Not borderline creepy anymore full blown creepy what the even. I say there go smacked looking like an open mouthed idiot damn.

' what the hell how.'

'Oh right I was in the cafe when you told Zay. I just want you to know I will always be here for you.' Charlie sighed before standing up and leaving. Oh no.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESSOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

I slowly crept up the steps of the fire escape trying to not make it creak, it does that it's mean. I successfully made it to the window and gave my self a mental high five for no creaks. Not even checking my room I crawled and was met with Lucas' not  
so welcoming face, abort mission, I repeat GET OUT OF THERE. Almost as if he read my mind I felt a grasp on my hand. I looked into his forest eyes and obeyed, God damn eyes.

' OK princess, let's talk.'

Nuisance, with no sense you'll die of irrelevance.

A/n  
continually comment names that would be great.

Comment comment comment  
-BLN


	6. F I V E I lava you

Y.

So you know those situations where you someone asks you something and you become lathered in fear, like when your mum would find out that you stole her lipstick and drew all over the wall and she charged downstairs and asked who did it. This was a situation  
exactly like that, I have always found in this situation that I have one of two reactions, I either freeze up and have no excuses coming to my head or I freeze up and have a billion excuses coming to my head. Now you would think that the least favourable  
one would be the no ideas, but no, my least favourite reaction is the billion ideas, because you end up something like this.

'I don't really, I mean, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't mean to eat the celery, it was Maya.' I blabbed before Slumping and face palming my self, the hell was that Riley.

'Ok slow down first of all, you aren't in big trouble, I wouldn't put that stress on the baby.' Lucas jokes rubbing my small bump, well I mean I'm not in trouble but it would be nice to know it was because of me, smehhhhh Lucas.

'Also I don't like getting calls from cheese soufflés telling me he's tracked down your location. It's weird and intrusive.' Lucas scoffed moving his hand from my stomach to my dainty hand, I didn't even think about it but my hand just instinctively did.  
I opened my mouth to tell Lucas that I saw him and what he had said but his fingers clamped my lips together, what a rude human like Come on, to show that I was clearly unamused I rolled my eyes while he giggled. I realise I was in no way supposed  
to be angry considering I have been keeping a massive secret of mine from him, for many years now. To be fair though no one knows about it, like Maya kind of knows but otherwise no one.

'Princess can I talk for a little and then you talk.' Lucas calmly spoke staring straight into my doe eyes, practically hypnotising me on the spot, well played Lucas well played. A huff was the only approval I could muster at this point, I was never a  
massive fan of talking about my problems and found it quite tiring, I mean it's good that I am so selfless but I wish I was better at pouring out my feelings.

'So, why would you not tell me about your anxiety and depression, I know you have a good reason but Riley it hurt that you didn't tell me. I wouldn't have judged or been pushy or anything like that and I could've helped you, I know That it was hard but  
I truly thought that you trusted me enough. I don't know why or how this came about and even though right now I'm mad at you for not telling me I know that you have a reason, as I've said a thousands times, just know that I'm here for you.' He declared  
his hand slowly moving from my hand to my face, I relished at his touch and fell into his embrace, The things this boy does to me. I gave him a goofy smile and shot my hand up, which earned a gorgeous giggle from Lucas, he nodded his head and said  
yes Riley, indicating that I should talk.

'Ok, Lucas, me not telling you had nothing to do with not trusting you or not wanting to, my anxiety pretty much prevents me from doing it. Telling you stresses me out because it puts you in a position to judge, it also puts me in a highly vulnerable  
position and you gain a massive power over me. My therapist says that most people who go around and talk about their anxiety openly, don't actually have anxiety, sure there are some cases where people can talk about it to whoever and over time you  
get better but it's not easy to talk about. Also when I tell people it becomes this massive reality, it's not just me who knows and it's stuck inside me, it's everyone. When I feel a panic attack coming on I can't pretend it's fake or pretend it never  
happens so my friends don't find out, it becomes a thing. My depression is something I deal with privately and I don't talk about it at all, it scares me a lot and I always feel so god damn tired, it's worried me the past couple of weeks that our  
baby will develop this and I don't want our baby to be unhappy.' I sighed concluding my rant, the pain clenching in my chest didn't go unnoticed but it wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be. I watched Lucas carefully wipe away the stray tears  
that had floated down from his glad covered orbs, I wanted so bad to wipe them away but I couldn't in fear of movement hurting my chest.

'We are going to get through this together Riley, and we are going to be fine. Sure it's a challenge, but I believe we can do anything we want to, now can I have the Riley that believes in her friends so much.' Lucas questioned looking at my frail, panting  
self. I was a massive mess right now, but Lucas still looked At me like I was his world, like I was his everything. Find yourself a guy that can look at you like that, because it makes you feel so god damn good.

'I lava you.' Lucas sung making me burst into a spontaneous fit of giggles. That song was probably an absolute favourite of mine, like come on, nothing goes past Disney.

'I thank the earth, sea and the sky up above-a. For sending me someone to lava.' I glanced up into his eyes and couldn't help but get lost once again.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESEDSOUFFLECHEESesoufflecheesesouffLE

'Ok hi Riley welcome back. Are you guys ready to find out the gender of your baby?' Abbie asked with a wide grin on her face, I snickered considering that Lucas and I's face probably mimicked hers exactly. I was so excited to start picking out names,  
colours, toys everything. Also I promised Lucas that we would tell all our families and friends that don't know, after the reveal. I tried not to dwell on that too much considering it would send me in an overwhelming heap of stress, at least I knew  
Farkle and smackle would be ok with it. Maya and Zay were currently sitting in the car waiting on a text of the gender reveal. Being the amazing self named god parents that they are, they wanted nothing more then to have a toy buying competition.

Apparently it's this thing that sometimes happens, but not really, where the two potential god parents go around and buy as much toys as they can in an hour. Who ever buys the most toys, wins, with these winning rights you get to be "main godparent".  
Zay claims that it's this massive deal and everyone does it, but Maya assured me he just saw it on Twitter, the only reason Maya actually agreed was so she could "pummel Zay".

Lucas and I nodded our heads in affirmation, quite enthusiastically might I add. Abbie placed the spawn on Satan, I mean gel, on my belly and began doing a few boring things. The adrenaline and anticipation was making it very hard to keep still, but being  
the legend that I am I managed to make it through just Fine, well I mean I didn't roll off. Abbie walked out of the room and left us to discuss. I didn't know what we were discussing, I think that was code for "I forgot a couple of things brb". Anyway  
I never pass up an opportunity to speak with Lucas so I was more than happy to have a discussion.

'So what do you want it to be.' I questioned peering over at Lucas, thanks to the pillow I could only see half of his glowing, somewhat angelic face.

'Uhh well I've always pictures you running around the Kitchenwith a little girl if I'm honest. So I guess that's what I want, but a boy would be spectacular as well. I could teach him footy, Farkle could teach him science, Cory could teach him history  
and smackle could teach him to be reliable with the ladies.' Lucas spoke staring off into space, presumably getting lost in thought. EVerything he said just made me love him that little bit more. Like come on, it's in women's nature to be attracted  
to a boy when he's talking about children, because we are supposed to like children, do you get me ?

'That sounds amazing, both of those worlds. What names of you had to choose right now.' I yelled catching him off guard, I laughed a little at his scared face, because it was cute.

'UGHH for a girl, Bentley. For a boy, Tyler.' He said with absolutely no hesitation. They were really nice names, I really like Tyler. Tyler is multi-sex in some ways as well so it could. Be for a girl, same as Bentley.

'I like those, I like those a lot.' Before Lucas even had the chance of respond, the door flung open revealing a very smiley Abbie. I giggled at her abruptness and sat up a little so I could see her. She was practically radiating energy and happy vibes  
off her, to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if she became a hippy.

'I am happy to tell you guys that you are having.'

Silence.

Suspense

' a girl yay ' she yelled really loudly. I turned to Lucas giving him a big squeeze and then giving Abbie a hug as well, I couldn't wait to have a little girl. Even though we are kind of trouble when we are teenagers, I can deal with that and it will  
be such a fun adventure. I have always pictured me doing her makeup and colouring, telling her boys are icky, EVERYTIME I pictured a baby, I thought of a girl. With our age gap maybe we would be super close and get along, well let's hope I mean I've  
had quite a lot of bad luck.

'We are gonna have a little girl.' Lucas whispered rubbing my small bump. I smiled back at him and the sound of a phone shutter click caught me off guard.

'Sorry it was just too cute to not snap a pic of. Oh and you had about 100 texts from Maya.' Abbie squealed walking back over to her clipboard. I quickly texted Maya and she replied within seconds with;  
 _The race has begun._

Oh lord.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

Lucas and I crept up the stairs, no one was going to be home tonight as far as I knew. I looked down at the mounds of pics stuff all stuffed into bags, Maya and Zay had really out done them selves with this toy race, and yes Maya won of course. Lucas  
and I also went shopping for a few small things that we might forgot later on, in the heat of the pregnancy. I adored shopping for clothes and baby things, everything was just so god damn cute. I wanted to wear some of those clothes.

We strutted up to the door and swing it open with no hesitation, dumping the bags at the door not thinking of looking around I started marching to my room, I turned slowly and saw Lucas wasn't following me. I stopped briefly in confusion before craning  
my neck back and coming face to face with rouble. There, sitting sternly on my couch, was Lucas' parents and my parents, holding up my pregnancy test, and my ultrasound picture.

I didn't miss the hints of happiness on my mums face, seeing all that pink stuff, she had always wanted a granddaughter to hand jewellery down to. Seeing that happiness I knew everything was going to be alright in the end. They wouldn't hate us, they  
might put us in the real world so we learn a lesson, but they wouldn't disclose us from there house.

'So I think there is some explaining in order, parents.' 


	7. S I X so stupid

Y.

"MUM, DAD, MUMMA TOPS, MR MATTHEWS. RILEY AND I ARE PREGANANTE AND SHE TOLD ME NOT TO TELL YOU.' Lucas shouted catching everyone off guard. The past two minutes had been filled with heated glares coming from the couch while Lucas and I started to try  
and compose ourselves. Then Lucas just goes and throws me in the deep end the dick, That earned him a slap to the chest and glare. He just continued to look at his parents waiting for some sort of reaction. I watched as my mother slowly stood up from  
the couch moving my fainted father off of her as she moved. I felt as if a hole was being burned into my head from Lucas' parents.

'Tell us all the details immediately Riley.' My mother snapped her arms folded in front, Her facial expressions was enough to scar a child for life, I mean even Lucas was shivering just from her stance. I knew my mother though, She would listen to our  
reasoning before doing anything rash, Whereas Lucas' parents I wasn't so sure. They had always been fairly rude to me and I couldn't see them reacting well to this situation.

'Well we had seeex on my birthday, I found out I was pregnant a little bit after that. We have been having ultrasounds regularly and today we found out the gender. We are having a little girl.' I smiled while Lucas stood behind me rubbing my stomach,  
even when we were getting death glares from our parents, I was still so happy to be having a baby girl. In the end we would be fine because I will love my daughter unconditionally and so will Lucas, that is all we need.

I watched my mothers eyes light up and her stance some what relaxed. My fathers smile was huge and I knew that he was ok with the whole situation. I mean yeah he was protective because he wanted me to be his baby, but he wasn't strict or rude. He just  
was clingy and had commitment issues and I could deal with that sometimes.

'Maya and Zay know and they have been helping a lot. We planned on telling you today actually, Riley didn't want to so early in fear of too much stress and in fear of complication. She is at high risk because of her tiny frame and they think our baby  
girl might be abnormally small.' Lucas boasted his eyes flickering with little specks of yellow, I always talk about his eyes because they truly are the best thing ever.

'Well all though not ideal, this is something we can't change, and I don't even want to. Now your father and I are ok with this because you are 18, but you are being treated like adults because that's how we go about this. Cleary just like if you were  
older we will help you out, and provide you a place to stay until you graduate, but don't think we will hand things to you on a plate. This is your baby not ours, we didn't have unprotected sex and we will not take a major blow from this. Now that  
I'm done setting the ground rules can we have some ultra sounds we need to show augs.' My mother finished lightly squealing and running towards me bouncing like tiger, I airdropped her the photos of our gorgeous child and Lucas and I looking at it,  
along with some photos of Maya holding the ultrasound and Zay in a container of stuffed Olaf teddy bears. They scurried off into Auggies room and my happiness was short lived when I looked back at the still cold glares from Lucas' parents, please  
be like corpanga.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

M A Y A. (Ok there's a reason for this chill)

I released a little sigh and knocked on the timber door that had a massive sign of Michael Jordan covering it, I don't know why I was sent to do this job, I mean it isn't my message to deliver. Anyway Riley was my best friend and I would do anything for  
her, even jump off a bridge if she asked, Cleary my teachers had no friends cause they kept asking me that as if I shouldn't do it. Pushing the weird thoughts aside I rocked back and forth on my heels trying to find the right way to compose my sentence,  
a way that wouldn't be "triggering". An abrupt gust of wind hit my eyes slightly stinging them and I looked up at the heavily structured, tan boy that was a little above me, his green orbs traced me up and down before he pulled me In for a hug. I  
relished in his embrace let my head rest on his shoulder, his lips lightly touching my temple making my heart have palpitations.

I strolled into his messy room looking around, On the floor were consecutive Coke and red bull cans, along with a few alcoholic ones, the bed was covered in sheets of paper and the desk held a laptop and a few other text books. I looked over at his night  
stand that had about 4 bottles of pills and 5 water bottles all cluttered for space on it and I couldn't help but laugh, Josh had finals week this week and was Cleary studying but Riley wouldn't let me put it off any longer. I sat down on his almost  
non-existent roommates bed considering he was a medical student and they go to the library. I watched as the olive boy mirrored my steps and sat down next to me wrapping his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

'I wasn't expecting you here. ' he commented looking down at my hair line and tracing it with his finger.

'Yeah well I'm here as a messenger and I couldn't be bothered texting you that I was coming. ' I giggled slightly sighing, I honestly had no idea how he would react. Like come on how would you react ?

' well ok shoot it to me, pigeon. ' he nagged sitting a little more up right and facing me, I liked the fact that he listened, he was cute like that.

' don't get mad but, Riley and Lucas got pregnant and they're having a baby girl. They're three months. ' I blurted squinting my eyes shut, I heard a gasp and then nothing, slowly forcing my eyes open I met the ones of Dissapointment and disapproval,  
well this can't be good.

' I can't believe they could be so stupid, damn it Riley is such an idiot.' Josh exclaimed standing up and pacing around the room. Ok best friend mode is engaged.

'Josh they didn't mean to they thought they were protected. Plus they aren't stupid we have unprotected sex all the time, theirs just stuffed up and now they have a baby.' I defended mimicking him and standing up crossing my arms.

'Maya they made a silly mistake and now she's knocked up with another one. This is their fault and I do not support them at all. How could they be so silly.' Josh grumbled running his hands though his hair.

'Excuse me that "mistake" you are talking about is my niece. I love her with everything I have and they are not stupid, I think you are. Everyone has sex and sometimes you get pregnant that's not where the immaturity lies, the immaturity lies in how you  
handle the hard situation and clearly they are very mature and you're not.' I yelled storming towards the door and grabbing the handle.

'Call me when you are mature enough to be open minded and not be so god damn dogmatic. Until then we are over, don't try to contact them at all they don't need you.' I finished opening the door and slamming it shut again before storming down the hall  
to my car. I smoothed into the leather putting my hands up to my face and silently weeping, which turned to not so silent. I had just broken up with someone who I thought I would be with forever, how was I gonna come back from that. Well as I told  
Josh, maturity doesn't come from the situation it's how you handle it, and I was going to be very very mature.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

Y.

'We do not approve.' Mrs friar said standing up abruptly from the couch hands on her hips.

'I'm sorry but Bethany and Robert, what is there to approve of, it's happened and yeah it isn't ideal but it isn't something to approve. We aren't asking if we can go to the movies. We are adults and we are going to handle this situation.' I retorted,  
I mean I've gotta to inform the lady and I'm hormonal but what gives. Lucas relaxed behind me and I didn't know what to do about him, he must be so scared or not I can't really tell.

' Lucas we don't agree with you having this child and if you think you are adult-like and can handle this then you won't need us or our home, you will find else where to stay. How could you have been so stupid, and with her I mean come on. What have we  
told you about her, she's using you for sex because she is a slut. It was clear from the beginning wasn't it Bethany, don't bother asking for the family company. ' Robert hissed backing up his wife, God damn it Robert you suck. #robertfriarsucks

'Excuse me, that is my partner you are talking about. Riley is no slut she is my everything, unlike you dad she has only been with one man when you have cheated on mum what, was it five times. Honestly keep your business and your house to yourselves I  
don't want anything from you if you treat me that way. I love my baby and I don't consider it a stupid mistake, a stupid mistake is not wanting to be a part of her gorgeous life, But from this behaviour I don't think I would want her to have you as  
influences anyway. Now get out of my face you disgust me.' Lucas motioned for the door sitting down on the couch next to me. I watched as Lucas' parents faces turned to disgust and they stormed out of the apartment, moments after hearing the door  
slam my parents shuffled in rubbing my shoulders from behind the couch.

'Lucas we are so sorry, we heard everything. You are more than welcome to stay here indefinitely, and Cory and Shawn will go pick up your stuff tomorrow so you don't have to face them.' Topanga suggested and after a lot of thank you's it was settled.  
We all had a family group chat before the door burst open and three short figures walked inside, bags in hand.

'I did my job!' Isaiah yelled holding the bag up in the air, I saw Maya slide past him grumpily, her eyes red and puffy as she slopped down next to me, I mouthed a "we'll talk later" and she nodded in return. Returning my gaze back to the other hoomans.  
I saw Farkle and smackle with a big heffalump toy. And some fries.

'Riley and Lucas we heard about your child and we are very excited. We love you anyway you are and we can't wait to be uncles and aunties. Also heffalump was my favourite from Winnie the pooh collection when I was little, we thought you might like it.  
We also like the name Samantha for a girl.' Farkle notified joining Zay and smackle who had plopped themselves on the couch.

From then on we all just ate fries, shared stories, Facetimed uncle Ericwho found a stray squirrel in Central Park thatbite him and just hugged each other. I honestly couldn't think of better people to surround my self with and as they say  
all the time, your vibe attracts your tribe, my vibe attracted very good people.

' _Don't wanna know. Who's taking you home.'_

-bay xx


	8. S E V E N fell into darkness

MARCH 4 months preganante. (Yes i write pregnante on purpose).

somewhat proof read but not.

Y.

Lucas has been living with us for a little bit and it's fair to say, as the kids these days do, it's been pretty lit. It's brought us so much closer and it also means Lucas gets the whole pregnancy experience, no I don't mean the good things I mean me  
being grumpy and complaining. See when he lived at home he could just leave if I got moody and grumpy, but now he's stuck with me, and that's how it should be. My parents support has helped immensely, it's made me more confident and I've had a helping  
hand from my mum and Lucas has had a hand from my dad.

Auggie was a bit hesitant about the situation at first but has warmed up to the idea of being an uncle. Ever since we pulled the uncle card he's been more excited than Lucas and I, sadly Lucas has been a bit upset since his parents disapproval, it's torn  
him up more then he wants to let on and I have no idea what to do. All I can do is tell him that his parents will come back hopefully once they see this baby, I'm relying on you baby. Other then that everything has been lit, the squad always brings  
me gifts, we have regular gatherings and Maya is over Josh. I actually think her and Zay are getting pretty close and I ship it sooo much, they like feed each other fries and I melt, Lucas blames it on my hormones when I aww but I know that he ships  
it as well. School wise pretty much everyone knows, apparently "good news travels fast". Some people have shot me cold glares every now and again but in the end, I'm of age and I'm happy, that's all that matters and lots of people are super supportive.

'What are you thinking about tyrannosaurus riles.' Lucas hummed snapping me out of my thoughts. Yes T-riles has become one of my new nicknames because I'm like a dinosaur when mad or something, I just call Lucas hunkalucas, it works very well. I crane  
my neck towards him eyeing him up and down, he was sitting under my purple covers, reading glasses on, reading a book. I couldn't help getting turned on by that like come the fuck on, it was everything as a little kid I ever wanted. I dived onto him  
showering him with kisses and affection, he kissed back pushing his glasses up and putting his book onto the bed side table, instantly wanting more I grab the hem of the shirt. Almost instantly Lucas is lightly pushing me off of him and I'm back at  
looking in his eyes, what a bitch.

'Riley you know I want to but, your parents are in the next room and your 4 months pregnant.' Lucas bellows sighing and looking away from my pouty face. His accented jaw line looks like it could cut a bitch, I can feel it taunting me so I look out the  
bay window.

'Don't be pouty missy, you know it's hard for me too. Also we have to get sleep for our pregnancy class tomorrow.' I could practically feel the excitement bouncing of off Lucas and I just groaned, the stupid hospital gave Lucas the flyer and he was so  
eager to do it, I mean I know it would be super helpful and we need but I would be like the only young one. I mean I feel like everyone would just judge me, hell I would judge me. I look like an irresponsible kid when in fact I was usually quite the  
opposite, I reckon they all had sex at 18, their condoms just weren't evil.

'No Lucas I am not excited I'm nervous. We are just going to be judged the whole time.' I effuse sighing and sinking further into my bed. Lucas worriedly sits up and starts rubbing my shoulders, what a man.

'You aren't gonna have a panic attack are you" what a man. Jeez life isn't about that I can be anxious without that. I let out a light laugh at his silly behaviour, I mean he was just looking out for and my first reaction was to be annoyed, if that's  
not me, well it was but still.

'No Lucas I'm not. I just don't feel like losing all my dignity and self esteem again, it would be preferable to just chill here watch some Hugh grant, hint hint.' I hummed staring at every little detail of his face, I plan to have it memorised and be  
able to watch it change. Like that would be cool.

'Riley I know this is hard to do put into action but, you have to stop caring what people think.' Lucas advised looking me dead straight in the eyes, he was a little hesitant as you should be. Telling people the cold hard is very hard to do, some  
people don't take it very well. In the end things aren't going to get true unless you tell the truth, if you do a good mix of both in life, people will trust you.

'I know but it's hard.' I breathed turning off the bed side table lamp, I couldn't but think I was forgetting something that was happening tomorrow, I need a calendar. Lucas kissed the side of my forehead. I brushed the thought away not wanting  
to stress my self out before sleep. I have absolutely no facts except for personal experience but if I am stressed when I go to sleep, I have a bad day the next day. I mean it should make plenty of sense, I just don't know if it's true.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESE

I can only see black but my sensors have kicked in, I can hear muffled whispers and lots of shhs. What the hell it's not my birthday, wait birthday? Why does this sound familiar, HOLY SHIT. It is Lucas' birthday how the hell could I possible forget.  
Clearly Lucas has told me, and if you haven't guessed he didn't want anything, But ugh I am supposed to get him something. I shall not wake up until he's gone, then when he leaves I'll sneak out and he will think I always had got him something. I  
am amazing.

'SURPRISE' I hear several people yell and I try my best not to open my eyes not even for a peak, that will blow my cover completely.

'Thanks guys, I'll open these later I have to get ready for the pregnancy class me and Riles have later.' Lucas boasted and after hearing several goodbyes it was back to silence. My mind was trying to jam my eyes open, to look at my beloved, I was instinctively  
trying to look at him because I was physically drawn to him in every way. My body was weary of his presence and yearned to look at him.

"Rileeeeey.' Lucas teased the heat of his breathe being absorbed by my earlobe, Self-control became incredibly hard and I found my self nearing the end of my line of control. Topanga did not raise I quitter and I refuse to be one when I had gone so long,  
I have come thus far.

'come one princess wake up, We have to get ready for pregnancy class and no offence you take while.' Lucas continued to coax, but I never faltered. Eyelids still firmly slammed shut on my lower lash line. I don't know why he was taking away mandatory  
sleep from me, Come on I mean we all know when that child comes we aren't sleeping very well. He will now be the one waking up after this event.

'Ok then I guess you're asleep, I'll wake you up after I eat.' Lucas pronounced, I listened to his foot steps slowly inching away and the sound of a door. I waited for 10 precautionary seconds before bolting upwards, grabbing my bag and darting towards  
the window. I felt a rush of nostalgia remembering the time I did this when I went and got my pregnancy test. This time felt different though, It felt like someone was watching me. I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly titled my whole body around.  
Son of a bitch tricked me, now I have two options, Flight or fight.

'Hello miss sleeps a lot.' Lucas teased arms folded in front with an arrogant smirk on his face, that's not even a good name. After a heated 50 second, yes i counted, death stare Lucas surrendered and started to pace over to me grasping my hand and sitting  
me down on the purple plush cushions. My bay window was something that I can't even fathom leaving, It's like when you have a pet and you know it's going to pass, but it's too unimaginable so you brush it away. Be oblivious to the possibility until  
it comes, Maybe that's why it hurts the most. I finished my though and looked up into the face if an angel. I have never seen anything as amazing as the sight of that face, except for pizza but that's a exception, ooo and puppies. Wait a minute idea  
popped into my head, Imma save my butt.

'Riley did you forget my birthday?' Lucas innocently questioned. Now the answer is yes but he doesn't need to know that, I have a plan. Darby is selling puppies and she has two left, I have been saving for ages so I can buy one and pretend I was going  
to collect it. Lucas always wanted a kid and a dog, simple as that. Wa la I give him all he wants, I'm a frigan genius.

'No I didn't, I was going to pick up your surprise when you caught me.' I fluently lied, year 8 drama classes please come to help on this. I saw Lucas' face light up a little, everyone likes presents, some people don't care if they don't get them and  
they're not of importance, but people like presents.

'Sweetheart that is incredibly thoughtful. Can we do it later though, We need to make this class.' Dis bitch and his class.

'Lucas I don't even want to go can we just drop it, I want to thank you for everything.' I uttered headstrong, I was not changing my ways.

'Stop being so dogmatic and lets go.' Lucas bellowed raising from the sacred bay window and walking to my doorway, I just watched his footsteps with a glare and stubbornness overflow my body. I was being a bitch and it's his birthday, but I'm pregnant  
and hormonal and I forget.

'No Lucas I do not want to go to a place where I will be judged and glared at, and guess what you can't make me. Good day.' I commanded and started to pounce out of the bay window. One foot quickly overlapping the other, I started to pace down the steps,  
when one foot hit the other sending my body to lunge forward. I could see the stair get closer and closer but my body continued to move at a fast momentum, I heaved a breathe and my body hit the impact. All I heard was muffled screams and my  
panting before

I

fell

into

darkness  
 _  
_

 _You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're torn from life_

A/N

Fear not there is another chapter to chapters? We will have to see.

Tell me what you think will happen?

Why did Lucas want to go to pregnancy class so much?

-XOXO Bay


	9. E I G H T death doesnt discriminate

Parts proof read.

S. (surprise I don't really want to do this but the other pov FAILED)

I watch as the other paramedics lift up the love of my life from the green scraped landing off the fire escape, She's not bleeding which is a good sign, but I can't help but feel the guilt arise as my stomach twists. I could go into full detail of the  
feeling of the acids and my stomach but I will leave that out cause it is gross. The guilt comes into full swing as Maya picks up my shoe from the step, Yes Riley fell over my shoe, because of the small but there belly when her foot touched the shoe  
her balance was thrown off. Now our babies life is in the air and we don't know if she will make it. The ear piercing scream of Maya Penelope Hart rings through my ears constantly and I can tell it has imprinted a scar on the memory part of my brain.  
Maya had come out to check on us because we were taking forever to leave the bedroom, and sometimes Riley needs help, Unlucky for Maya she came as Riley was falling.

Snapping out of my memories I abruptly pull Maya into my chest and feel a liquid spreading around my tshirt. I couldn't bring my self to care, I would do this for any of my friends in a heartbeat. Maya and I are super close friends as well, she has really  
helped me out and makes sure I don't stuff up anything with Riley. I mean I never intentionally mean to stuff up but I'm a guy I just do, To quote mr squirrels, "Men are idiots". He has always been a weirdly wise man. A million thoughts run through  
my mind at a pace I can't fathom, what will I do if our baby is gone. She is my favourite thing and I haven't even met her yet.

'death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes and it takes but we keep living anyway ' Maya mumbled into my chest, I rose back into reality from her beautiful words, It really was an accurate quote, We know we will die we are  
pre-destined but we still live. Jesus I didn't know Maya was that wise I mean, That must be stolen from somewhere.

'Where is that from Maya, It's beautiful, It describes fate almost perfectly.' I rasped looking down at her pale face, She was pretty but she was no Riley and she never will be #awks.

'The wise words of Lin-Manuel Miranda, It's from Hamilton, you know the one we cannot get tickets to at all.' Maya fretted, that is the one Riley is always hackling to get tickets to, In her words it is "THE BEST THING TO HAPPEN EVER" no exaggeration  
at all. I looked up tickets but I couldn't find any for 2 years and I thought she wouldn't want to wait.

'Come on the ambulance is about to leave I figured you would want to go with her.' Maya advised walking me over to the ambulance. Wait since when was I walking, well at least I was not driving, I am out of it. I thanked maya and gave her a light hug before  
prancing into the ambulance, I had to sit in the passenger seat which I found unusual, shouldn't I be in the back? I watched as we sped through passing cars at a fast rate. I felt like I was in a high speed chase, The adrenaline from the ambulance  
ride and not knowing about my girlfriends state. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I was back into reality, I looked at the young man in the paramedic uniform. He had a light smile that was just stretched out enough to show his dimples, I wish  
I had dimples, Sigh.

'Hello Mr. Friar, Riley is awake and she is doing ok, We won't know about your baby until the hospital sir. Mrs Friar said to tell you she loves you. We will be at the hospital in about 5.' He proposed his hand still firmly on my shoulder, I smiled at  
the words "mrs Friar", you know it. I mustered a nod and shifted my gaze back onto the road, what a great birthday.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

Y.

numb, I feel numb. I am a hoodlum now all drugged up in the hospital, I keep saying random stuff and Lucas keeps laughing at me. I am not on laughing gas but my pain stuff makes me just vomit words, basically. The doctor humans have done a bunch of tests,  
no answers. All we know is there is going to be no emergency labour, which is an amazing answer. It means that there is a chance our baby is still alive, well I have a major feeling that out baby is still alive. I mean I can still feel it so I don't  
see how it would be not alive, I don't like the word death it's too grim.

I craned my head towards Lucas sitting on the chair and sighed, He had been putting himself down and blaming himself for everything. In reality it was just me getting mad and rushing too fast. I have told him several times that life is too short  
to hate yourself for these things, but he doesn't listen at all.

'Hey Riles.' Lucas squeaked, what was I gonna do bite him, I've told him several times I'm not mad. I'm actually getting mad that he thinks I'm mad.

'Yes Lucas.'

'Well Maya told me this quote and I thought you might like to hear it. You already know it.' He uttered his eyes moving slowly from the lino to my face. I wonder if the actual term is lino or if I just picked that up from my mum or something. It's hard  
to tell.

'What is it.' I implored my eyes yearning for him to continue talking, I like when Lucas takes interest in things I like.

'Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, It takes and it takes and it tales, but we keep living anyway.' He lectured beaming with pride that he knew that quote. Yay hamilton.

'I'm proud Lucas. Personally I prefer the love doesn't discriminate, Especially the end 'we rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes. My mum though has always liked when I sung the life one. It's all personal preference which is why I love  
it.' I lectured twiddling my thumbs , Maya sung me a song about that once, good song.

'Interesting, interesting.' Lucas mimicked before about 10 minutes silence, in reality it was probably two minutes but that's alright. Enough for it to be silence none the less.

'Mr and Mrs Friar.' The doctor proclaimed sauntering in the room, Abbie was in a labour so couldn't be with us for the emergency. Sad as times. No really I cried for about 5 minutes when I heard and Lucas had to bring me ice cream, I blamed it on hormones  
but in reality not-pregnant Riley would've done the same. I'm an emotional person what gives.

'I do have some news for you, your baby is fine. Luckily you didn't fall very direct on the stomach, more to the side so lucky for you didn't do any damage other than to yourself. Now there might be something that we missed and we will find out when the  
baby is born, it's very unlikely but we will have to see. We want to keep you overnight just for precautionary purposes nothing more. Have a good evening Mr and Mrs Friar.' The random doctor prattled before sloathing over to the door and walking out.  
I looked over to Lucas with a big goofy smile on his face, jeez doctor if he didn't already have a big ego that just made it ten times bigger. The satisfaction he gets out of people saying mrs Friar is too much, first he has that goofy smile, Then  
he looks down, and then he says.

'I can make it happen, I mean you don't want people saying lies about you.' He growled, Insert eye roll here please. It's so cheesy it makes cows look dairy-less, Ok so not an amazing metaphor but I'm drugged up.

'Ok bring my May May and Zay Zay in.' I gargled staring at the ceiling, did I mention that the doctors put me on pain medication before he left.

'Ri Ri, Why don't you get some sleep sleeps.' Lucas mimicked poking his tongue out and standing up, hopefully to get Maya and Zay, de have to hear the news. I like Maya and Zay just saying. They cool cool.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around the bland room, I craned my head towards the digital clock, The green being fuzzy before my pupils moved and saw the focus of the number 2:37am. Ok so I fell asleep, I moved my arms to support me sitting up and  
hit a hard object, expecting to see Maya I jumped a little after seeing a masculine body. I mean he wasn't bad to look at but I wasn't expecting him because I faintly remember Maya crawling next to me. Little bastard moved My peaches, If it wasn't  
2am and I didn't like my alone time I would've punched him in the gut, remind me for later.

I looked out the window and saw there was still lots of lights and people working , these people are super hard workers I mean I am super mad when I have to wake up for school. I picked up my phone from the draw to see I had all but one lonely message.

DarbyLikesTheD

hey you could still have a puppy, I'll set one a side. Lava you get better xx

YAY DOGGO. I'm so excited and I need to pee, like a lottttt.

I contortion my way off the bed and out of Lucas' grasp, with a very big belly. It's pretty much just a workout in itself.

I shuffled across the cold floor making sure my uggs didn't squeak, I slide the door open with one swift motion and flicked the fluorescent light on. I was very lucky that I was considered in so much of an emergency state that I was given a private room.  
I told everyone to not let me have it and pay so much but they blatantly refused saying I deserved it. Stupid American health care. I stared into the deep pits of the mirror studying myself, Hair a mess, eyes have bags, and I look like a basic mess.  
I need a shower that's what I need. Turning the fossil I lie in the shower bath thing. It's a nice device, I feel the water fall down my body and ooze it up. I hate feeling dirty as hell but water makes me fell rejuvenated and clean. I just relish  
in the water taking over my skin before a knock brings me back into reality, stupid reality, stupid knock. I yell a loud yes at the door and wait for a reply.

'Uhh Mrs Friar are you alright, it's just odd to have a shower at 2am that's and you just took your medication an hour ago.' A muffled feminine voice speaks through the door.

'What do you mean.' I grunt getting out of the bath and dressing my self.

'You weren't supposed to remember the pain medication makes you sleepy.' The voice gloated, I got up and walked towards the sliding door opening it. I gave the nurse a wave and I hooped into bed, medication has nothing on me.

 _I'm willing to wait for it_

a/n

Heyo I forgot what I had to tell you all so urgently but I'm currently watching puberty blues and it's good. Thanks for reading fam.


	10. N I N E skyline

JUNE 7 months

KIND OF PROOF READ BUT FORGIVE ME

Y.

I sit perched on the green chair watching the rain fall around me, rocking every so slightly I hear the fireplace creak along to the sounds of its quiet uptown. Could it be any more tranquil, the answer is no, it could not be. It's the first time in forever  
that I actually got Lucas off my back, which was new since we were newly graduated. Yes you heard that correctly I graduated from high school even with my bubba being hella annoying and making finals very hard, I even managed to get into the course  
I wanted in college, nursing at nyu. Due to the circumstances though I am having a gap year, I can't wait to start school though and have my dream job and be with my baby and Lucas. Speaking of Lucas he also got into college at nyu and will be studying  
law enforcement and Maya will be studying art at Fordham in the bronx. Sadly the distance wasn't so kind with Farkle and Smackle who will sadly both be going to Harvard for law courses, and of course Zay doesn't know and doesn't care just yet.

The familiar sound of footsteps on the stairs pulls me out of my trance and I move my head towards the source, expecting to see a needy Lucas I jump slightly at the fact that was not him but a very different and almost unfamiliar figure, someone I hadn't  
seen or wanted to see in a long time.

'What are you doing here.' I peer looking down and showing interest in the chipped paint on the railing, I didn't want to see him, he was family but family never treat you like that and dump your best friend.

'I came to see you, I bought your favourite ice cream and the box set of how i met your mother.' He uttered looking down, I could hear the shame and disappointment in his voice and for some reason I knew that wasn't for me.

'Thankyou Josh but I haven't spoken to you in months. Surely that's not what you came over for.' I pestered lightly laughing at his efforts of forgiveness, I guess he doesn't know me that well if he thinks it's that hard to get me to forgive him.

'No no its not.' he sighed, I gestured for him to sit down on the chair across from me and he accepted slowly moving towards the chair and sitting down, he stared over the fire escape for a minute before sighing again and looking at me.

'Riley I'm sorry. I was stressed when Maya told me and I just couldn't see my baby niece so grown up. I know it's inexcusable but thats some reasoning. I would love it if you would forgive me and let me back in your life, I realised you'll be the perfect  
mum and the baby will love you. I miss being in your life.' Josh sulked, his head resting on his hand as he averted his gaze, ok this guy seriously thinks I'm not gonna forgive him. I placed my two fingers under his chin and pulled his head up to  
look at me.

'Don't be silly Josh, of course I forgive you. It was a shock I don't expect everybody to take it well. You're only human you reacted like any person would, you saw where you went wrong. How could I possibly stay mad at you.' I watched the sadness wash  
off Josh's face and turn into a look of relief. I myself was beaming my smile spread across my face as I was pulled into his chest.

'Now did I hear you say box set how I met your mother and ice cream.' I chuckle before racing inside.

CHEESESOUFFLEHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

'How could you possibly think that, I so wish she had got pregnant with Barney.' I howl biting my strawberry cheesecake ice cream.

'Yeah but if she had've got pregnant barney never would've proposed like that cute way, Ted wouldn't have met the mother, Barney and Robin might not have even ended together. Everything would've just been stuffed up it works better if we just forget the  
last episode and everything works out perfectly.' Josh countermanded changing it to the next episode. I just nodded my head I mean he was kind of correct but fan girling is a career and I do not back down on my OTP beliefs.

'T-RILES OH HOW I MISSED Y-' I heard Lucas' voice yell walking into my bedroom and then cut himself off, not going to lie I was a little confused but then I remembered what, or who was sitting next to me. My head moved down in, disappointment ? Would  
Lucas be mad at me for forgiving Josh and not telling him, probably, but I feel like I can win him over.

'Hi Lucas. How was the thing you were at.' I ask my smile even to fake for my liking.

'Work was ok. Now could I ask why Josh is sitting on your bed watching how I met your mother with you. ' Lucas sighed and sat on the end of the bed, covering the television. lil hoe.

'Because he's my uncle and I'm trying this thing where I forgive family. He apologised and I realised that I can't hold a grudge on a mistake I don't know that if I was put in that situation , I wouldn't make. We are all human and that was a shock at  
a really bad time and he reacted the only way he thought he could. I honestly don't believe he sat there and never talked to us because he thought he was right, I think he did it because he was ashamed and didn't know what to say. So yeah I forgive  
him and we are trying to move on, and no I haven't told Maya yet. I'm dreading it but I know she'll understand and come through.' I huff finishing my rant and looking into the adoring eyes or Lucas.

'Uhh I'm still here' Josh utters making both jump and break out of our trance. Josh slowly stands up and makes his way towards Lucas.

'I will be going now but I hope you can forgive me Lucas. I know it might take time but I am sorry.' Josh extends his hand towards Lucas and without hesitation he accepts.

'Don't belt yourself up , Rileys right. You're only human you make mistakes and you know what you did wrong and you won't do it again. I'm sorry we never came and talked to you man. We should've known. ' and with one final shake of the head, Josh walks  
out the door.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

THE NEXT DAY

I look down at the polished hardwood floors and frowned slightly. We had been looking for at least 5 hours for a place to stay and after at least 20 failed attempts over the course of the hunt, we had still found nothing. Everything that was nice was  
in the completely wrong area, I mean it's not like we have to be in greenwich but being literally next to the airport is not ideal. We have school here and Lucas would need to commute. Being a adult is hard, really hard, I mean I knew it would be  
a challenge but seriously it is this hard at the house hunting stage, how hard is it going to be next time.

'I'm sorry Jenny, was that your name, this only has one bedroom and it is a need we have two.' I complained, we need to get a new realtor but for some reason we have not. She keeps insisting she has two more houses and Lucas thinks it is rude to just  
up and leave before she had even finished, which is true, so that is why we are still here looking at houses that don't work.

'I know, I know but just have hope.' She encouraged before whisking off out the door, she always says suspicious things like that, I mean she doesn't even make sense.

'Come on tiger, I can see you getting all riled up. Now let us go eat.' Lucas yelled his voice bouncing off the walls. I hate the sound in empty apartments. I mean it's so loud and...empty. We strolled hand in hand down the street, looking at  
the lines that tangled in the trees of greenwich. I always knew there was a reason people had june weddings in america, everything was blossoming and perfect. I felt a light tug at my hand and I turned to see Lucas already entering the small thin  
cafe. It was very urbanm low hanging lights and lots of wood and black metal. I love places like this, so well thought out and the smell of coffee rings through the store.

'Ok so, we have to check out the last house in two hours.' Lucas remarked with a light smirk on his face. He was up to something.

'Uh wait don't we have two more houses to check out.' I questioned sipping my water.

'She texted me before saying the plan fell through for one, so only one more.' He simpered calling over the waiter. I looked down in disappointment, only one more house that I probably won't like.

'Can I have a cheese toasted sandwich, and for a drink just a cappuccino. Riley what are you getting.'Lucas muttered quietly.

'I'll get a steak sandwich and a vanilla milkshake.' I answered, I heart steak so much. I love it, it's like red and chewy and stuff.

'So have you spoken to Maya.' Lucas coaxed his hand laying on top of mine his thumb gently rubbing around on mine.

'She's been busy with some art project, why.'

'Just with Josh and stuff, I mean I think it's great you're friends but she has a right to know.' He lectured.

' I just haven't spoken to her very much, as I said she's been busy as. This isn't something I want to do over the phone. I think she should be alright with though, In time for sure. Thankyou it looks yummy.' I finish taking the steak sandwich off the  
plate and staring at the glorified meat, I felt a few kicks in my stomach. It's like my baby knew, well it probably does it could smell it. Taking the sandwich in my mouth and scoffing it down with little sips of milkshakes in between. God bless food  
and me being able to have options in what I eat.

'Enjoying that sweetheart?'

'Yes oh my lord.' I replied my mouth full of food. I love food, food is good.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

'Are you excited little Riley.' Lucas chatted as we drove down the road. I really liked this part of town. It was really close to my parents and was only 7 minutes away from nyu. I wished I could live here but it was a nicer part of greenwich therefore  
more expensive, and even with all the money you pour out, you don't get much. So in the end you give up neighbourhood for size and price, adulthood I tell ya.

'A little just a little worried. I mean it's a last house before what, there's nothing left. Plus you're driving through my favourite neighbourhood that I can never live in. I swore i heard Lucas mumble something about not being so sure but it was probably  
just my imagination. Dreams are fun.

' We are here.' NOW WHAt NOW. I feel my whole body start shaking with excitement, this is still my neighbourhood, I know that I'm about to explode, with motherfucking happiness.

'YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.' I wail my hands stretching out hitting Lucas in the face, no joke, no joke, Like right in the face. I burst into a fit of laughter Lucas following shortly after. People walk past giving us weird looks cause  
we are both laughing our heads off in the car while I slap my thigh and Lucas chokes.

'Ok ok, time to go inside.'

I breathe heavily a few times before finally opening the door and getting out. The front of the house is lovely. It's a grey townhouse three stories high with two big windows on the top two floors and two big balconies. Where there is a balcony there  
is a bay window, well that's not true but I hope motherchuckers.

I opened the first gate into a little courtyard, The front food was a light shade of wood that went to the roof, I had always wanted a door like that. Walking in Lucas showed me around the bottom floor there were two guest bedrooms and an office,  
then the second floor there is a big room that our child would go in and a kitchen, butlers pantry and a living room. Then on the third floor was a master bedroom, a bathroom and a small room that would be a nursery until our baby was old enough.  
everything about this house was perfect, in every way.

I sat down on the balcony of the looking over at Lucas, who all night couldn't wipe the mischievous smirk off his face. He was up to something I just wanted sure what it was yet.

'Lucas I love this house, It's like it was made for us. We could never afford it though.' I sighed looking out on the New York city skyline I was gonna miss this place.

'Well Riley, I have a surprise for you, this is our place and this is made for us. It was a lot smaller, and only had two bedrooms but Maya, Zay and I have been fixing it up for 6 months.'

'do you like it?'

"wake me up before you go go."

A/N

HEY HEY. SO SORRY I WAS MIA BUT AUSTRALIA HAVE SCHOOL HOLIDAYS. IT WAS SO HARD TO TYPE THIS CAUSE I PUT A GMW SKIN ON I MEAN ITS LIT, ALSO I HAVE SO MUCH HOPE THAT GMW WILL GET RENEWED BY NETLIX IDK I JUST DO.

LOVE IS LOVE IS LOVE IS LOVE IS LOVE IS LOVE-LIN MANUEL. 


	11. T E N final page

A/N - I am happy/ sad to announce that this is indeed the final chapter of small bump. This story was always going to be short and ten chapters felt like the right time to finish it. Thankyou all for the endless support I get with this story. I don't  
think I will be doing a Sequel but there will be an epilogue with time jumps so we get a view of their future lives. Enjoy my lovelies.

AUGUST 9 MONTHS-THREE DAYS AFTER DUE DATE.

"I've got my rubber duckie. I'm in the tub with bubblies. He isn't very fuzzy. I know my duckie loves me. Call up my homie, Ernie. The orange one, you heard me." Lucas sung staring intently at the computer screen, I put my bag down on the couch opposite  
him and quietly move to sit down, what the hell was he doing.

I look over at the computer screen and See Daveed Diggs with an oversized bow tie, lyrics bouncing across the screen, Lucas recites them almost perfectly but stuffs up on the final line.

'Uh. God damn it.' Lucas growls moving to drink his water, I let out a little giggle and moved to massage his shoulders.

'I think they'll still let you into college, even if you can't get that last line of The rubber Duckie rap.' I joke taking his cup and moving downstairs towards the kitchen. I can hear his light footsteps behind me, probably following me down the steps.

'Did you finish up the room.' I ask my arms wrapping around Lucas' neck, I inhale his scent and the mass amount of kicking in my stomach doesn't go unnoticed.

'You will be just as excited as bubba, when you here that I did. Any news on the stubborn one.' He mellows sitting down. I frown slightly knowing there is no news, no labour, no alarms, no bubba.

'No sadly. Mum, Maya and I walked and walked, up hills, down hills. Not so much as a cramp.' I sighed flopping my self down next to Lucas, well flop as well as I could with my very big stomach. It was getting so big I was doubting even my biggest maternity  
clothes would fit. The doctors had told Lucas and I she would still be abnormally small even with the big stomach, but they also told us that she would be most likely pre-maturely born so what do they know.

'I'm sorry honey, you can't force it though. She'll come when she wants to, now gossip girl or friends.' He questioned, the scoff was the only reply he got and I Quickly heard the familiar sound of the gossip girl opening. I watched as serena ran down  
the streets of the upper east side before my eyes drifted off into blackness.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE  
I jolted up wards panting and holding my stomach, trying to conceal the pain that was surging through it. I looked around the dark room and saw that I Was somehow in my bedroom, Lucas must have carried me. I continued to pant but didn't wake Lucas, I  
didn't want to stress him if it was just a small cramp. Slowly I waddled towards the bathroom Focusing on my breathing, I removed my phone from my back pocket and dialled Maya's number. She would be no help but maybe she could calm me, the ringing  
stopped and I heard a confused hello from the other end.

'Um Maya I am in a lot of pain right now, what's happening.' I fretted, the pain was causing my brain to be somewhere else and I could barely remember my own name.

'Ok Riley. Are you wet right now.' Maya soothed through the phone, I furrowed my brows looking down and noticing my pants were very wet at the moment, in my panic state I must have not noticed, or even considered the fact that my water could've broke.

'Oh my god Maya. Oh my god.' I panicked and I heard Maya chuckle, since when was she calm.

'Ok Riley, I'll call your doctor and tell him you're coming. You wake Lucas and tell him to take you to the hospital, you do know who Lucas is?' Maya teased and I let out a grunt before shutting off my phone and waddling back into my room, a dopey Lucas  
was sitting slightly upright, he probably heard me yelling at Maya. He looked over at me and concern filled his drooped face. I let out a shaky breathe and I started to get out of bed.

'What's wrong Riley.'

'My water broke. Maya call hospital. Take me to hospital.' I got out and Lucas quickly became very worried, as the contraction subsided I welcomed the amusement, I watched Lucas fret grabbing a bag our phones and my arm. We slowly moved down the stairs  
and I was thankful that my contraction was over for now, but my stomach quickly churned at the thought of the pain I would be through soon, very, very soon.

I swiped my phone off of Lucas and texted the "Riley baby alert" group chat. It really was a good idea, it was so much easier than having to think of who needed to know and it meant I wouldn't forget anyone. Almost instantly I got at least 5 replies but  
I didn't bother checking. The roads were empty and I took it upon myself to actually check the time. It was 3:47am, I really wish I was sleeping right now. Her eyes fluttered shut and before she knew it she was in a wheelchair being wheeled around  
the halls, she looked around and saw Maya and Lucas with a nurse and when she looking behind her she saw Zay, Topanga, Cory, Farkle and smackle all standing in the waiting room. There was something weird about what she saw though, something she didn't  
expect, she hit Lucas side making him flop like a noodle. He looked down with concern before everything halted to a stop.

'What's wrong.' He questioned, the nurse, deciding we didn't have Time for this, kept wheeling at a slower pace. Maya how ever just wanted to sit down and nap, so she was pretty much gone in the blink of an eye, plus she wanted to beat Lucas to the comfiest  
chair in the waiting room.

'Your parents Lucas, your parents were back there in the waiting room. They care they really do care.' I heaved a few tears welling up in my eyes, even though I was hopeful for Lucas, I had my doubts on whether his parents would actually ever care for  
us. Them being here meant they wanted to be a part of our babies life, even if it was just a little, and I would welcome that with open arms.

'I always thought they would, I mean Josh came through and him and Maya are friends again. Maya might be dating Zay but Josh is dating his perfect match, life just works in funny ways sometimes.' He sighed looking around at why we hadn't arrived at our  
room yet. This was the longest walk ever.

'Yeah maybe we needed to lose them to appreciate th-' I was cut off by yet another contraction, I quickly grabbed Lucas' hand and squeezed as hard as I could. I watched the discomfort over come his face and both he and I tried to focus on our breathing.  
After forever we had finally made it to my room and I was staring at the long needle that was in front of me. I was supposed to be using some drug that came through a whistle but after seeing my "state" they changed their minds. The worst part was  
I really had no say in the Matter. The needle hit my arm and my thoughts quickly became clouded.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLE

I awoke once again to the sound of the wheels of my bed being rolled, I could hear the doctors speaking and I figured out that I was at a safe point for my c-section. A month ago Abbie asked us if we were having a c-section or a natural birth but after  
thinking and thinking, I couldn't remember which one I had decided. So in the heat of the moment I chose a c-section, although their were a lot of setbacks that came with it, everyone told me it was the best and safest option for the baby and especially  
me. I had such a tiny body and it just wasn't ready for a bubba like it should be. I watched Abbie and her nurses prepare everything and start fiddling with my stomach, I was definitely numb enough not to feel it though , heck I was numb enough to  
not feel a plane hitting me.

'Riley your mum and Maya are able to come in the room with us for a little bit. Is that ok sweetheart.' Lucas asked his hand sweeping across my face and caressing it. I smiled and faintly pulled my hand up to make a thumbs up. He giggled and we quickly  
were met with the similar faces of my best friend and my sister, they sat down next to in the surgical room. I couldn't hide the face of fear as everyone started, I was very scared, I was scared of the surgery, of the health of the baby, of the health  
of me. Then it went deeper, I was worried about Lucas and I, not being good enough for the baby, Lucas not being able to do it. There was so many things that could go wrong, and even in my Riley mind, the positives were still low.

I tried to remember the therapy I went through so the thoughts would stop. I went through weeks of therapy so I wouldn't develop postpartum depression.

I listen to the mutters of moral support and advice, but there was nothing coming in my brain, everything was clouded. The process began to start and my eyes drooped once again. I tried to stay awake but I knew Lucas would wake me when the baby  
was coming anyway.

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEE

nudge.

nudge.

nudge.

My eyes flew open ready to stab a bitch, my arm moved to whack this person but when I saw the glistening eyes of Maya Hart, I remembered, I remembered what was happening and I was met with the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen in my whole life.

Lucas was holding our baby girl, staring lovingly into her eyes and humming. Instantly I felt my face feel wet as the tears rolled rapidly down my face. My everything, my love, my heart, my hope was standing right in front of me.

'You wanna hold your baby mummy' My mother cried moving over towards Lucas who was now looking at me, his face mirroring mine. He slowly passes me my baby and I look into her gorgeous green eyes.

Her skin was perfectly smooth and her rosy cheeks made my face glow brighter than it ever has before, she was so happy, everything about her screamed happy. I sat there watching her holding her, Lucas had his hand on my shoulder still staring at our baby.

'Ok mom we still have some tests to run so can you hand the baby over, we will be really quickly.' The nurse questioned, I went to pass the baby over to Lucas when Maya's voice chirped up.

'Can I hold her.'

'Uh yeah of course.' I replied handing over the baby before getting wheeled out.

S.

I watched as Maya teared up and started to sob.

'What's wrong Maya.'

'She's just so amazing. She's you and Riley, she's my two favourite people bundled up into one person. She's so raw, she has her whole life ahead of her. The whole world is out there for her, she's going to have a life that I wanted. Two loving parents  
who will protect her, a family that extends to more than blood, for her whole life. People who care, people to protect her, people to guide her through life. She has hope and for the first in my life, so do I, I have hope for her.' Maya cried as she  
snuggled the baby closet into her, holding on for dear life.

'Life will treat you good Maya. I can't wait for you to spend it with us'

'And I can't wait to spend it with you either Maya.'

'Is life looking good for us ranger rick?'

'Seems like it is Maya.'

'You want to go get the others before Riley gets back.' I ask as my baby gets taken for its bath.

'I'll race ya.'

CHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESESOUFFLECHEESE

'Oh My god baby Friar is born. I ISIAH AM THAT CHILDS UNCLE ZAY. I WILL MAKE THEIR LIFE GREAT,' Zay announces as we walk into the waiting room, I stifle a laugh and push it off to the side.

'Baby girl Matthews-Friar born at 8:45am. 6 pound 4 ounces. Very healthy.' I splurge not being able to hold it in much longer. The smile evident on my face.

'Name.' Cory asked from across the room, I look at him and see the tears streaming down his still young face. This man had become like a father to me and I couldn't be more grateful for it.

'Well let's go down and meet her and we'll see.' I exude as everyone tramples down the hall, I went to go after them but I'm quickly stopped by someone grabbing my hand.

'Lucas look. We've been stupid, we are so sorry. Your mother and I were just so scared for you. We Hope you and Riley can forgive us, and we don't want you to take over the family business anymore, do what you want to do. If you need us we will be there.'  
My dad says pulling me into a hug.

'Of course I forgive you. We will talk later though, let's go see your granddaughter.'

We all ran down the hall quickly and I was thankful to see Riley sitting on the chair with our girl.

'So what's the name.' Farkle pants, anticipating the excitement yet to come.

'Her name is, Paige Maya Logan friar. Maya after Maya, Logan after Lucas' sister and Paige because she is a new page in our lives. A scary and unexpected one but a page none the less, a new page in our journey and we couldn't be happier.' Riley and I  
announced together, everyone hummed in approval and we all had a big group hug.

'Thunder' Maya yelled putting her hand up next to Riley.  
'Lightening' Riley yelled back her hand joint Maya's.

'Forever.'

A/N

AND ITS DONE. THE BOOK IS . I WILL KEEP WRITING THOUGH BUT I FIGURED IT WOULD BE NICE TO END ONCE AND FOR ALL. also shoutout to farklesisadora for the name Logan. Thankyou to everyone who has supported this book. The epilogueshould be up  
soonish but for now it is done. Much love to all and good night  
-Bay.


	12. Epilogue seven years

A/N this chapter is called 7 years because it works like the song 7 years. We'll look back we'll look forward. Thankyou all for this book.

ONCE I WAS 13 YEARS OLD

"I'm Lucas"

"I love it"

"To me you're a princess"

ONCE I WAS 15 YEARS OLD

"It's always been you Riley. It's always been you since day one"

"You bought me the White horse. You put it on the subway. You got it to hold a sign. Why would you do all of this Lucas."

"For you. For us. Because there is an us. There should be an us, and from here on out, there will be an us Riley. Be mine."

"I always was"

"Why aren't you freaking out dad, I thought you'd have a heart attack over us dating, again."

"I see something in you, it's love, it's dare I say OTP. I trust you, I know you. It's us but different."

"Thank you sir."

"That's fine mr Friar and Mrs Friar"

"I can make that happen"

ONCE I WAS 18 YEARS OLD.

"Closing my eyes I picked up three of them and stared at the result.  
I felt my eyes sting and I fell to the ground balling my eyes out"

"So you're pregnant"

"Yep and before you ask. No he doesn't know."

"It's gonna be fine Riley."

"I could never leave you. I love you too damn much"

"Well although not ideal. This is something we can't change, and we don't even want to."

"Being an uncle has been my biggest dream since Eric told me I was his cousin."

"Her name is, Paige Maya Logan friar. Maya after Maya, Logan after Lucas' sister and Paige because she is a new page in our lives. A scary and unexpected one but a page none the less, a new page in our journey and we couldn't be happier"

SOON ILL BE 20 YEARS OLD.

"Happy birthday Paigey. Blow out your candles."

"You're gonna go to grandma and grandpa for tonight. God bless her you grow up so fast."

"Hey you want to watch cuddle bunnies mumma Riley."

"Uh Lucas."

"I know it's for kids but-"

"Lucas I'm pregnant"

SOON ILL BE 21 YEARS OLD.

"Welcome to the world Samuel Dylan Friar"

"It's my baby brother, I'm a big sister."

"Yeah you are paigey, can I hold him now."

"No I protect him forever."

"You will Paige, your daddy is so proud. You'll be the best big sister."

SOON ILL BE 30 YEARS OLD.

"But he doesn't like me and he never will Aunty Maya's. I'm just not good enough."

"Paige if there is one thing I can tell you about the world. It's hard, but hope is what will get us through."

"YAS one of the many secrets of life. People change people, lose one friend lose all friends lose yourself."

"Why is my big sister crying, do I have to get daddy luke to pound them."

"Sammy, stop that. You have to pound them."

SOON ILL BE 40 YEARS OLD.

"I nowpronounce you husband and wife, congrats mr and Mrs babineaux-hunter."

"Love you yesterday. Love you still. Always have. Always will. My honey Riley"

"Mum."

"Yes Paige."

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god Lucas. Yay. Oh Charlie come herecongrats."

SOON ILL BE 50 YEARS OLD.  
"We now lay to rest, Cornelius Matthews and Topanga Lawrence. The couples deaths within an hour of each other. They knew this was coming and they left quotes."

"In spite of everything I still believe people are truly good at heart. I proved I was more than celery, and I taught important lessons for years. Thankyou world, I've met you. Now time for something else."

"You are you and I am I, and if we end up together. It's beautiful. To my beautiful children, grand children and great grandchildren. Beauty is not skin deep. I hope I showed you that."

SOON ILL BE 70 YEARS OLD.

"Good bye Riley."

"Good bye Maya."

"What a life we lived."

"Our husbands are already gone and it's up to our children to live our legacy on"

"Big universe."

"Ours now."

"Thunder."

"Lightening."

"Forever."  
*riley and Maya. Sent to the heavens for the Angels to keep. Too perfect for our garden. 3/1/01-4/6/2071 MH 8/12/01-4/6/2071. A loving mother and her best friend. A friendship stronger than anything, you will be missed.*

A/N  
NO RILEY AND LUCAS DIDNT GET MARRIED. I DONT WHY I JUST DIDNT WANT THEM TOO.

OK IT ENDED RILAYA BECAUSE TRUE FRIENDSHIP ENDGAME. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. SAMUEL IS NAMED AFTER MY FRIEND WHO DIED 6 MONTHS AGO AT THE YOUNG AGE OF 21 HE WAS LOVING AND CARING AND EVERYTHING RILEY AND LUCAS' SON WOULD BE. I LOVE YOU I LEAVE YOU.

FOREVER AND ALWAYS,

FROM MY QUIET PLACE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN,

BAY XX 


End file.
